Aventuras Super Smash
by Minaya
Summary: Link, Pikachu y Mario se conocen extrañamente, empiezan una extraña aventura y terminarán sabiendo que la amistad está entre patadas y golpes (5 capítulos y andando!)
1. Una Sombra en el Cielo

Aventuras Super Smash Aventuras Super Smash   
  
Una sombra en el cielo   
  
Prólogo:   
- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¡No puede ser! ¿Ahora? ¿En esta época? Los 8, los 8 han aparecido en el espacio tiempo correcto... cada uno con sus habilidades y sus poderes, cada uno con una misión que cumplir... pero he esperado siglos para que esto pasara de nuevo... para que nacieran y pudiera realizar este torneo otra vez... prepárense Smash Brothers, que la hora que peleen ha llegado.   
  
  
Pikachu, Ash, Misty, Brock y Togepi se encontraban caminando en el bosque, cuando, de repente, Pikachu para de improviso, mira para al cielo como esperando algo.   
Ash: ¿Qué pasa Pikachu?   
Pikachu: Pika, pika, Pikachu  
Misty: No hay nada allá arriba, sólo nubes  
Pikachu: Pika pika   
Brock: Pareciera que es eso lo que le impresiona   
Ash: ¡No te burles de Pikachu!   
Brock: Sólo era una broma   
Misty: Pikachu, no pasa nada, pregúntale a Togepi ¿Pasa algo Togepi?   
Togepi: Toge, togepiiii  
Misty: ¿Viste Pikachu? No pasa nada   
Pero Pikachu sigue mirando el cielo  
En tanto, en las afueras de Mushroom Kingdom, Mario y Peach estaban en un día de campo. Peach estaba cortando un pedazo de pastel y se lo ofrece a Mario  
Peach: Mario, ¿Quieres un pedazo de pastel?  
Pero Mario le responde con un ronquido   
Peach: Mario...   
Luigi: Se quedó dormido ¿Heh?  
Peach: ¡Luigi! ¡Qué sorpresa!   
Luigi: Disculpa por llegar tarde, pero, si quieres despertar a Mario, dile más fuerte lo del pastel.   
Peach: No, no es necesario, mejor que descanse, ha estado trabajando mucho   
Luigi: Todo porque en la última invasión de Bowser estaba en Yoshi´s Island  
Peach: Sí, visitando a tu hijo   
Luigi: ¡Oye!   
Peach: No te gusta que te digan eso ¿Ah?   
Luigi: Tengo suficiente con que me digan papá  
Peach: Pero ya se le olvidó así ¿Qué reclamas?  
Luigi: Que tú lo recuerdas  
(Nota: Una vez me contaron como, según la serie de animación, había nacido Yoshi. Me dijeron que Luigi estaba caminando cerca de un volcán y que le había caído un huevo encima. Dentro del huevo estaba Yoshi, quien, al nacer, lo primero que le dijo a Luigi fue "Papá", así, Luigi quedó como el papá de Yoshi)  
En tanto, en Hyrule, Link se encontraba de visita en Hyrule Castle. De hecho, se quedó a dormir. Estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando, por instinto despierta. Pero ni siquiera parpadea, despierta de frentón.   
Link (Pensando) ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¡Ah! Vine a visitar a Zelda... ¿Para qué vine?... No lo sé, supongo que será que la cocinera cocina bien.   
Link sale al balcón de su pieza y mira a su alrededor, pájaros volando, mariposas flor en flor y una que otra hada pasando. Pero, Zelda llega y toca la puerta.   
Zelda: ¡Despierta!   
Link: ¡Ya estoy despierto!   
Zelda: El desayuno está listo   
Link: Yo voy a bajar   
Zelda: No te demores mucho con tus túnicas   
Zelda se va. Link respira profundo y mira para todos lados  
Link: ¿Dónde me escondo? Si Zelda preparó el desayuno estoy frito, realmente, hasta a la mantequilla negra  
Link mira para el cielo, y descubre una sombra allí.   
Link: ¿Qué es eso?  
De Hyrule, pasamos a Mushroom World, donde Mario ya ha visto la sombra extraña  
Mario: Mamma mia  
Luigi: Mamma mia , It´s a love again  
Mario: Luigi... Estoy muy apurado para recordar a Abba  
Luigi: ¿En qué? Hoy es día de descanso  
Mario: Surgió en último minuto  
Peach: ¿No quieres comer un pedazo de torta antes de?  
Mario: No gracias  
Luigi: ¿Estás enfermo?  
Mario: No  
Luigi: ¡Déjame tomarte la presión! ¿Qué hayas rechazado una torta de Peach? No puede ser  
Mario: ¿Quieres que te cante Super Trooper?  
Peach: A ver Mario ¡Canta! Yo no conozco a ese tal Abba  
Luigi: Está muy enfermo cómo para cantar, Mario, te voy a llevar a la cama   
Mario: ¡No!   
Mario le pega un golpe a las manos de Luigi y éste lo suelta como en una reacción. Mario sale corriendo en dirección desconocida. Bueno, no tan desconocida, porque llega a Yoshi´s Island.   
Yoshi: ¡Mario! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Qué bueno que viniste a visitarme!   
Mario: Bueno...  
Yoshi: ¿Bueno qué Mario?   
Mario: Realmente no vine a visitarte  
Yoshi: (Triste) Me lo suponía  
Mario: Yoshi   
Yoshi: Nunca me vienes a visitar  
Mario: ¿Yoshi?  
Yoshi: Eres un malagradecido   
Mario: ¡Yoshi!   
Yoshi: Nunca vienes a visitar a tu mejor amigo   
Mario: ¡YOSHI!  
Yoshi: ¿Qué?  
Mario: (enojado) ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste a visitarme?   
Yoshi: (Avergonzado) Bueno...  
Mario: ¿Viste? No soy el único mal agradecido aquí, así que ¡Cállate!   
Yoshi: Pero no es necesario que grites   
Mario: Últimamente lo ha sido  
Yoshi: Está bien... ¿Para qué viniste?   
Mario: Vi algo en el cielo   
Yoshi: ¿En el cielo? Yo no vi nada   
Mario: De verdad, era una sombra con forma de mano  
Yoshi: ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con Yoshi´s Island?  
Mario: No lo sé, sólo corrí desde Mushroom Kingdom y llegué acá  
Yoshi: ¿De tan lejos?  
Mario: Tampoco me explico cómo llegué   
Yoshi: Bueno, sigue tus instintos Mario, yo iré contigo   
Mario: No te preocupes Yoshi   
Yoshi: ¿Ah?   
Mario: No es necesario, algo me dice que tengo que ir solo   
Yoshi: Bueno, prepararé algunas galletas para cuando vuelvas  
Mario: ¡Gracias! Bueno, hasta una próxima vez   
Yoshi: ¡Chao Mario! ¡Qué te vaya bien!   
Mario deja a Yoshi en el pueblo y se dirige al bosque. En tanto, en Pokémon World, Pikachu todavía estaba guiando a Ash, Misty, Brock y Togepi por el bosque, corriendo de la misma manera que Mario: No tenía idea a dónde iba, pero iba solamente. Hasta que, de repente, se detiene e indica un óvalo que es un brillo amarillo extraño. Pikachu no tenía idea que era, pero presentía algo.   
Ash: ¡Miren eso!   
Misty: ¿Qué será?  
Brock: No lo sé, pero parece que es lo que quería mostrarnos Pikachu.   
Togepi: ¡Toge! ¡Toge! ¡Toge!   
Misty: ¿Qué sucede Togepi?  
Pikachu: ¡Pika! ¡Pikachu!   
Pikachu indicaba el óvalo amarillo y parecía que Togepi también presentía algo. Ash, Misty y Brock se quedaron observando e, igual que los Pokémon, esperaron resultados.   
En tanto, Mario estaba en el bosque de Yoshi´s Island cuando encuentra otro óvalo amarillo. Idéntico al que encontró Pikachu en el Pokémon World. Pues bien, en vez de esperar resultados como sus colegas de ese mundo, Mario se aventuró a tocarlo. A Mario más le pareció que era una puerta. Cómo buena puerta, hay que atravesarla, y Mario la atravesó. Asomó su cabeza y miró... ¡2 Pokémon y 3 entrenadores Pokémon! ¡Mario estaba en Pokémon World!   
Pikachu: (Enojado) Pikaaaaaa   
Mario: ¿Qué te pasa?   
Misty, Ash y Brock hicieron reunión de emergencia. Había que decidir qué rayos era Mario. Por favor, compréndanlos, en un mundo donde cada cosa rara es un Pokémon, había que decidir si Mario era un Pokémon o no.   
Ash: Yo pienso que es un Pokémon   
Brock: Él puede ser un humano  
Misty: ¿Y qué cosas tiene de humano?   
Brock: Es un humano mal proporcionado  
Misty: ¿Y los Mr. Mime?   
Ash: Es un Pokémon  
Brock: Pero puede no serlo   
Ash: Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo  
Misty: ¿Cuál?  
Ash: Capturándolo  
Ash se da la vuelta y saca una Pokéball vacía de su cinturón. Mario lo mira con cara de asustado  
Mario: ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una bomba bicolor?  
Ash: Ni siquiera sabe qué es una Pokéball   
Brock: Esto es muy extraño   
Misty: ¡No vas a empezar tirándole una Pokéball! ¡Nunca aprendes!   
Ash: Déjame Misty, yo sé lo que hago   
Pikachu: (Enojado) Pika pika   
Mario: (Nervioso) Oye, dile a tu ratón amarillo que me deje tranquilo, me está asustando   
El óvalo, en tanto, se estaba cerrando. Mario no se alcanzó a dar cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde.   
Mario: ¿Qué? ¡Se cerró el portal dimensional! Ahora ¡¿Cómo vuelvo?!  
Ash: ¿Portal dimensional?  
Brock: ¡Eso comprueba mi teoría que no es un Pokémon!  
Misty: Pero también comprueba que no es un humano   
Mario: ¿Qué no soy un humano? Oigan, ¿De qué están hablando?  
Ash: Mucho mejor entonces, ¡Seré el primero en tener esta clase de Pokémon!   
Mario: ¿Clase de Pokémon?   
Ash: Pikachu ¡Ve!   
Pikachu se tira encima de Mario, quien atina a evadirlo.   
Ash: Pikachu ¡Atrack Thunder!   
Pikachu: Pika chu  
Pikachu lanza un atrack thunder encima de Mario, quien lo recibe entero.   
Mario: ¡Qué es lo que intentas hacer! ¿Matarme?   
Ash: Intento capturarte   
Mario: ¿Capturarme? ¿Y para eso utilizas a este ratón? ¿No puedes hacerlo tú?   
Ash: Soy un entrenador Pokémon   
Mario: ¿Pokémon?   
Ash: Pikachu, ¡Impact Thunder!   
Pikachu: Pika Pikachu   
Esta vez, Mario no se queda parado y da un salto. Cae detrás de Pikachu y sale corriendo. Pikachu no espera órdenes de Ash y va detrás de él.   
Ash: Pikachu ¡Espera!   
Ash sale detrás de él, seguido por Misty y Brock. En tanto, unos 3 pares de ojos los estaban observando.   
Jessie: ¿Oíste eso James?   
James: Por supuesto   
Jessie: Si capturamos a ese extraño Pokémon el jefe nos querrá de nuevo   
James: Y tal vez nos ascienda   
Meowth: ¿No olvidan algo?   
Jessie y James: ¿Qué?   
Meowth: No hemos podido capturar a Pikachu, ¿Cómo vamos a capturar a eso?   
James: Detalles, detalles  
Jessie: Lo importante ahora es hacer bien nuestra entrada para que lo sorprendamos y sea más fácil capturarlo.   
Meowth: Ojalá no fallemos de nuevo   
Mario corrió a todo cachete hacia la salida del bosque. El problema, es que el bosque justo limitaba con un tremendo precipicio y tenía a Pikachu detrás de él.   
Mario: ¿Qué te pasa Pikachu? Así te llamas ¿No? ¿Qué tengo yo de malo?   
Pikachu: (Enojado) Pika piiiiiii  
Mario: ¡Di otra cosa aparte de eso!   
Ash, Misty, Brock y Togepi habían llegado hacia dónde estaban ellos.   
Ash: ¡Estás acorralado! ¡No tienes escapatoria!   
Mario: ¡Escaparme de qué! ¡De ti! ¡Si yo quisiera tu tal Pikachu estaría Knockeado hace bastante rato!   
Pikachu: ¡Pika pika!   
-Prepárense para los problemas   
-Y más vale que teman   
Ash: ¡No! ¡Ahora no!   
El Equipo Rocket estaba parado encima de una gran roca, con el sol atrás y solamente se veían sus siluetas.   
Jessie: Para proteger al mundo de la devastación  
James: Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación   
Jessie: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor   
James: Para extender nuestro reino hacia las estrellas   
Sus siluetas de transforman en los cuerpos de Jessie y James, para la última parte de su triunfal lema   
Jessie: Jessie   
James: James   
Jessie: ¡El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!   
James: ¡Ríndase ahora o prepárense para pelear!   
Meowth: ¡Miau! ¡Así es!   
Mario: ¿Y estos payasos?   
Jessie: Y tú ¿Qué estás diciendo narigón? ¡Mírate! ¡Tú no te puedes comparar frente a mi belleza!   
Mario: Yo lo único que veo es a una niñita consentida que trajo a su gato y a su hermano para decir una tontería que inventó en la clase de castellano   
Jessie: ¿Niñita consentida?  
James: ¿Tontería que inventó en la clase de castellano? ¡Vas a ver con quien te metes! ¡Insolente! ¡Ve Wezzing!   
Jessie: Arbok, ¡Encárgate de él!   
Mario: Primero un ratón amarillo, ¿Ahora una serpiente y un... no sé qué?   
James: Wezzing ¡Tacleada!   
Wezzing golpea a Mario, quien estaba muy cerca del precipicio y cae por ahí.   
Ash: ¡Pidgeotto! ¡Ve a salvarlo!   
Pidgeotto vuela hacia dónde caía Mario, lo rescata en media caída y lo sube.   
Mario: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no querías eliminarme?   
Ash: Yo quiero capturarte que es muy distinto  
En tanto, el Equipo Rocket estaba cambiando de planes   
Jessie: Ese Pokémon es muy bocón.   
James: Sí, será mejor no capturarlo   
Meowth: ¡Pero debemos aprovechar esta presentación!   
Jessie: ¡Claro! ¡Capturaremos a Pikachu! ¡Arbok, regresa!   
James: Wezzing vuelve   
Jessie: ¡Ahora utilizaremos nuestro truco final!   
El equipo Rocket saca unos látigos y los tira encima de Pikachu, pero Mario se cruza y los recibe.   
James: Pero... ¿Qué estás intentando hacer?   
Mario: Ya es mucho que ese niño esté usando a este ratón para pelear ¡Qué ustedes le hagan daño no lo permitiré!   
De repente, le aparecen unas alitas en el gorro a Mario.   
Mario: ¡Gracias Peach! Eres la mejor princesa que yo conozco  
Mario empieza a volar con los látigos en la mano y el equipo Rocket no atina a soltar los látigos, así que Mario se los lleva colgando. En el aire, Mario empieza a dar vueltas tal cual cómo si tuviera la cola de Bowser en manos y, cuando obtuvo suficiente vuelo, ¡Soltó al equipo Rocket y ellos se fueron volando hacia el horizonte!   
Jessie: ¡El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!   
Después de que se despidió del equipo Rocket, Mario se da vuelta y mira a Ash con cara de desprecio. Al aterrizar, pero Pikachu se le acerca.   
Pikachu: Pika pika, pikachu pika, pika chu chu pika, pika pika  
Mario: Ya veo   
Mario levanta la vista y Ash lo mira con cara de asustado   
Mario: ¡No te preocupes! ¡Pikachu ya me lo explicó todo!   
Después, en la noche, frente a una fogata, Ash, Misty y Brock le explicaron todo a Mario.   
Mario: (Riendo) ¿Qué yo era un Pokémon? Ni siquiera sé que es eso ¡Cómo voy a serlo!   
Brock: Bueno, ahora lo sabes   
Ash: Y, disculpa por haberte atacado, sólo que quería averiguar si eras un Pokémon o no   
Mario: Disculpado, de todas maneras, no es la primera vez que caigo en una dimensión extraña  
Misty: ¿Dimensión?   
Mario: Sí, es una teoría que tengo. El brillo amarillo debe ser algo así como un portal dimensional, que une a dos dimensiones. Yo caí de la dimensión dónde ahora vivo a acá, a la dimensión de los Pokémon.   
Ash: Eso será, supongo   
Mario: No importa, ahora, lo importante es que encuentre otro portal dimensional para volver a mi mundo.   
Misty: ¿Caíste en otra dimensión?  
Mario: Sí, pero ya tengo mi vida armada allá, es mejor que vuelva.   
Ash: Dime ¿Cómo le entendiste a Pikachu?   
Mario: No lo sé, pero él te tiene una gran afecto.   
Pikachu: Pika pika   
Mario: ¿Puedo pedirles un favor?   
Brock: ¿Sí?  
Mario: Miren, es la primera vez que estoy aquí y soy un completo extraño ¿Podría viajar con ustedes?   
Ash: ¿Qué dicen?   
Brock: Yo no tengo ningún problema  
Misty: Habría que preguntarle a Togepi ¿Qué dices Togepi?  
Togepi: Toge, togepi  
Misty: ¡No hay ningún problema!   
Ash: ¡Unánime! ¡Puedes venir con nosotros!   
Mario: ¡Gracias!   
Pikachu: Pika ¡chu!  
Así, Mario llega al mundo Pokémon y se une a Ash y compañía en su viaje para convertirse en Maestro Pokémon... Por lo menos hasta Saffron City...   
  
En el Siguiente Capítulo:   
Link cae literalmente desde el cielo en el mundo Pokémon y causa desastres al no poder averiguar cómo volver a Hyrule. ¿Podrán Pikachu, Ash, Misty, Brock y Mario detenerlo? ¿Link encontrará la salida hacia Hyrule? ¿Qué partido sacará el Equipo Rocket de esto? Todo en el próximo Capítulo: Link cae del cielo.   
  
  



	2. Link cae del cielo

Aventuras Super Smash Aventuras Super Smash Link cae del cielo   
  
Prólogo: Bien, ya logré juntar a Mario y a Pikachu... arduo trabajo, ya que Pikachu siente que él lo va meter en problemas... o por lo menos eso pensaba al principio. Ahora debe pensar otra cosa. Bien, 2 de ellos ya se conocen, ahora sólo falta el tercero...   
  
  
Tal como lo dejamos en el otro capítulo, Mario se unió a Ash y compañía en su viaje para convertirse en Maestro Pokémon, aunque las intenciones de Mario fueran distintas a las de sus acompañantes. Pero esta historia no empieza con ellos, sino que empieza en la lejana tierra de Hyrule.  
Link: ¿Bajo? ¿O no bajo? Tengo 2 elecciones... me mata Zelda... o me como su comida que es casi lo mismo ¿Qué hago?   
Link estaba en un serio dilema, ya que la princesa Zelda había preparado el desayuno y él estaba de visita en el castillo. Bueno, eso él pensaba, hasta que vió una sombra en el cielo... muy parecida a la que Mario y Pikachu vieron con forma de mano.   
Link: ¡Le diré que me tengo que ir y no tengo hambre! (Le suenan las tripas) ¡Pero sí tengo! ¿Cómo le hago? ¡Tengo que salir a investigar esa extraña sombra! pero... ¿Cómo se lo explico a Zelda?   
Zelda: ¡Sale o sino!   
Link: ¡O sino qué!   
Zelda: No va haber desayuno   
Link: ¡Perfecto! (Dijo, abriendo la puerta)  
Link venía equipado con todo, Master Sword, Hylian Shield, Hookshot, Bomerang y bombs   
Zelda: ¿A dónde vas tan equipado?  
Link: A ningún lugar que te interese  
Zelda: ¿No tienes hambre?   
Link: ¡No! (Alejándose de ella)   
Zelda: (Le suenan las tripas) ¡Yo tengo hambre! ¡Eso significa que tú debes tener mucha hambre! ¡Oye Link! ¡Regresa!   
En tanto, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi y Mario habían llegado a Saffron City. Para los del mundo Pokémon no era sorpresa que esta gran ciudad los dislumbrara con su grandeza, ya que ellos ya habían venido, para que Ash tuviera le duelo Pokémon contra Sabrina para ganarse la Marsh Medal.   
Mario: ¡Vaya ciudad! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no veía rascacielos como esos!   
Brock: Ve los de Celadon City  
Mario: ¡Tengo hambre!   
Pikachu: Pi.. ¡Pikapi!   
Togepi: Togepriiiiiii!!!!   
Misty: Creo que todos tenemos hambre   
Ash: ¿Estás segura?   
(A todos le suenan las tripas simultaniamente)   
Brock: ¡Sí!   
Ash: Pero no tenemos dinero   
Misty: Por primera vez tiene razón   
Brock: Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?   
Mario: ¿Aquí aceptan monedas de oro?   
Todos: ¿Qué?  
Mario: Monedas cómo éstas  
Ash, Misty y Brock miran la moneda con cara de sorprendidos  
Brock: ¡Eso debe valer una fortuna!   
Misty: ¡Con eso podríamos comprar 100 postres! ¡O tal vez más!   
Ash: ¿Y tenías eso todo este rato?   
Mario: Pues... sí   
Ash, Misty y Brock toman a Mario de la mano   
Brock: ¡Tenemos que ir a ver un joyero para que nos cambie esa moneda!   
Misty: ¡Ahora mismo!   
Los entrenadores Pokémon salen corriendo llevando a Mario volando, mientras Pikachu, que se quedó atrás, tuvo que salir corriendo detrás de ellos.   
En ese momento, 2 humanos y 1 Pokémon estaban observando sus movimientos  
James: ¿Viste esa moneda? ¡Debe valer una fortuna!   
Jessie: Sí, y por la forma de como la trataba debe tener muchas... será muy fácil robarlas   
Meowth: ¿No se olvidan de algo?   
Jessie y James: ¡¿Qué?!   
Meowth: Debemos capturar a Pikachu, aunque, por ese dinero... tienen razón, dejemos a Pikachu para otro día  
Así, el Equipo Rocket estaba decidido a quitarle las monedas a Mario  
En tanto, Link estaba en el jardín del Hyrule Castle, dónde miraba para todas partes para ver si habían guardias   
Link: Bien, no hay ningún guardia, es hora de buscar.   
Link miró para el cielo y empezó a gritar   
Link: ¡Sombra! ¡A dónde te fuiste! ¡Sé que estás por aquí así que sale!   
Zelda: Tu sombra está allí, debajo tuyo  
Link: ¿A ver? ¡Pero esta es mi sombra!   
Zelda: ¿Y qué otra sombra estarías buscando?   
Link: Una sombra como mano que pasó por el cielo... (!) Ahora me van a creer loco   
Zelda: De hecho ya lo estás   
Zelda mira con cara de "No puede ser" a los pies de Link  
Zelda: Oye Link....  
Link: ¿Sí?  
Zelda: Tú que conoces todo lo raro que hay Hyrule   
Link: Dime Zelda   
Zelda: ¿Qué es lo que apareció debajo de tus pies?  
Link mira para abajo y ve ¡Un portal dimencional!   
Link: (Cayéndose) ¡Ahhhhh!   
Zelda: ¡Link! ¿Desapareció? ¡Y qué le voy a decir a Malon! ¡a Ruto! ¡A Saria! ¡a Darunia! ¡A Naboruu! ¡A Impa! Esto hay que guardarlo en secreto, Link nunca apareció por aquí... nunca lo hiso...   
El Portal Dimencional dirigía hacia el mismo Saffron City, dónde estaban almorzando nuestros queridos amigos de allá.   
Misty: ¡Otro postre!   
Mario: Tranquilízense, solamente tengo 998 monedas  
Ash: ¡Con eso es suficiente como para alimentar con cena de gurmé a toda una jauría de Groulithes  
Al lado de ese edificio (Que era el más alto de la ciudad por cierto) apareció el portal dimencional que venía de Hyrule con Link, pero no apreció a nivel del primer piso, sino que al nivel de la asotea, pero no arriba de la asotea, sino que justo al ladito de ella  
Link: (En el aire) Esto es tonto ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!   
Link venía en caída libre derecho hacia el pavimento  
Link: ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?  
Link sacó su espada y la enterró al vidrio del edificio, pero, es vez de afirmarse, rompía todos los vidrios de bajada, ya que el edificio era de cristales. ¡Imagínense como se veía la gente cuando de un momento a otro pasaba Link con su espada! Personas en la oficina, personas en el baño... En tanto, Pikachu ya había sentido los gritos de Link y los entrenadores Pokémon con Mario habían salido junto a Pikachu para ver lo que pasaba   
Pikachu: ¡Pikapi!   
Ash: ¡Allí viene!   
¡¡BOOOOMMMMPPPP!!! Link aterrizó en el asfalto dejando un gran hoyo en el suelo. Pikachu, Mario y los entrenadores Pokémon se asoman para ver como estaba Link  
Misty: ¡Oh! ¡Es muy guapo!   
Brock: Se cayó desde muy arriba  
Ash: ¡Tiene las orejas largas!   
Pikachu: Pika pika, pikachu   
Mario: Pikachu tiene razón, ¿Dónde es el hospital más cercano?   
Ash: Hacia allá, pero...   
Mario: Nada de peros, ¡Ayúdenme a llevar a este tipo!   
Misty: ¡Sí! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!   
Brock: ¡Está bien! ¡Vamos Ash!   
Así, Mario, Ash, Misty, Brock y Pikachu llevaron apenas a Link al hospital más cercano pero...   
Mario: ¡Éste es un hospital para Pokémon!   
Ash: Claro, este el centro Pokémon   
Mario: ¡Pero yo te pregunté por el hospital para humanos más cercano!   
Ash: Nunca especificaste  
Misty: Por suerte la Enfermera Joy decidió atenderlo   
Brock: ¡Ella es tan buena! Y bonita, es la más bonita de todas  
Misty: Para mí todas son iguales   
Mario: ¿Todas?  
Ash: Lo que pasa es que todos los centros Pokémon son atendidos por las hermanas Joy   
Mario: ¿Y todas se llaman igual?  
Ash: Sí, y son completamente iguales  
Mario: ¿Cómo mellizos?   
Ash: Más o menos   
Mario: ¡Cómo mi hermano y yo!   
Ash: ¿Tienes un hermano mellizo?  
Mario: Sí, pero... realmente no nos parecemos en nada  
La enfermera Joy sale de la sala de emergencias para darle las noticias   
Mario: ¿Y? Enfermera ¿Cuántos huesos se rompió?  
Joy: Ninguno, sólo está inconciente   
Misty: ¿Sólo inconciente?   
Ash: ¡No puede ser! ¡Se cayó del edificio más alto de la ciudad! ¿Segura que no se equivocó?  
Brock: ¡La enfermera Joy nunca se equivoca!   
Pikachu: Pika pika pikachu   
Mario: ¿Qué Pikachu?  
Pikachu: Pikachu pika!  
Mario: ¿Salió de un portal dimencional?   
Pikachu: ¡Pikapi!   
Mario: ¡Ah! Eso explicaría su resitencia  
Pikachu: Pika pika   
Mario: ¿Qué te siga? ¿Qué pasa?   
Pikachu le muestra a Mario la Master Sword y la trata de levantar pero no puede   
Mario: A ver... déjame intentar a mí   
Mario levanta la espada apenas pero se va de espalda  
Mario: Es muy pesada de verdad   
Pikachu: Pika pikachu chu  
Mario: ¿El escudo?   
Mario intenta levantar el Hylian Shield, pero esta vez no puede   
Mario: ¿Este tipo se quería suicidar o qué?  
En tanto, Link se encontraba en E.R. y está abriendo los ojos   
Link: Esto está blanco... debe ser el cielo...   
Link mira para el lado y mira al Chansey que lo estaba cuidando  
Chansey: ¡Chansey!   
Link: ¡Ahhh! ¡Pero estos no son los ángeles!   
Chansey: ¿Chansey?   
Link: ¡Me tienen atrapado con demonios! ¡Y me quitaron las armas! Pero me dejaron las Bombs ¡Ilusos!  
Chansey: (Sale corriendo) ¡Chaaaaansey! ¡Chans!   
Joy: ¿Qué pasa Chansey?   
¡¡¡¡¡BOOOOMMMM!!!!! Link había lanzado la bomba y había abierto un hoyo en la sala de emergencias con mira al resividor  
Link: (Respirando agitado) ¡Qué susto! Fue un demonio muy... ¡Rosado!   
Ash: ¡Éste tipo ya se curó!   
Misty: Eso fue muy rápido   
Link mira para todos lados, de repente, encuentra lo que busca   
Link: ¡Mis armas!   
Link salta en dirección a sus armas, mientras Pikachu y Mario retroceden. Link toma el Hylian Shield y la Master Sword como si llevarlas fuera la cosa más común del mundo   
Mario: ¡Cómo se las puede!   
Link: ¡¿Dónde estoy?!   
Joy: ¡Estás en mi centro Pokémon! ¡Y le hiciste un hoyo a mi pared!   
Link: ¿Estás hablando de eso? ¡He hecho hoyos más grandes! ¿¡En qué parte de Hyrule estoy!?  
Ash: ¿Hyrule? Estamos en Saffron City   
Link: ¿¡Y en qué lugar de Hyrule queda Saffron City!?  
De repente se apagan las luces, y unos reflectores apuntan hacia un costado   
- Prepárense para los problemas   
- Y para los dilemas   
Mario: ¡No! ¡Los payasos de nuevo no!   
Ash: ¡Ya tenemos suficientes problemas con este tipo!   
Jessie: Para proteger al mundo de la devastación   
James: Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación   
Jessie: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor   
James: Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas   
Jessie: ¡Jessie!   
James: Yo soy James   
Jessie: ¡El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!   
James: Ríndase ahora o prepárense para pelear   
Meowth: ¡Miau! ¡Así es!   
Link aparece detrás de ellos  
Jessie: ¡Y este tipo! ¿¡Qué está haciendo aquí!?   
Link: ¿Puedo hacerles unas preguntas?   
Meowth: ¿Qué preguntas quieres hacer niño?  
Link: Bien ¿Cómo apagaron el sol de repente? ¿Cómo trajeron esa R tan rápido? ¿Cómo aparecieron así cómo así sin que nadie se diera cuenta? ¿Qué significado tiene ese lema? ¿Cómo esa niña mantiene ese pelo así de parado?   
Jessie: ¡¿Por qué te metes con mi pelo?!   
Link: Es que a mí siempre se me cae   
James: Usa mucho gel, eso es todo   
Link: ¿Gel? ¿Qué es el gel?   
James: ¿Cómo? ¿No sabes que és el gel?   
Meowth: Sólo es un niño ignorante   
Jessie: Tienes razón   
James: ¡Ni siquiera sabe de lo que habla!   
Link: ¿¡Qué qué?!   
Link toma su espada y le pega un golpe tal al equipo Rocket que salen volando   
- ¡El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!   
Link: Nadie me dice ignorante y se sale con la suya Y me tendrán que decir dónde está Hyrule ¡O destruiré todo Saffron.... ¡Cómo se llame!   
Mario: (Poniéndose al frente) ¡No puedes hacer eso!   
Link: ¡Un demonio no me dice qué hacer!   
Link le pega un golpe a Mario que lo saca volando   
Mario: ¡Mamma mia!   
Link sale del centro Pokémon y empieza a dejar bombas en cada parte dónde se le ocurre. Su detrucción ya era tanta, que la oficial Jenny tuvo que poner cartas en el asunto   
Jenny: ¡Detente sicópata!   
Link: Sico ¿Qué?   
Jenny: Pata   
Link: (?) Yo no sabía que tenía las patas tipo sico   
Oficiales: *Toing*   
Jenny: ¡Yo no me refería a eso!   
Link: Entonces ¿A qué?   
Jenny: No importa   
Link le lanza a Jenny su bomerang. Éste da en la mano de Jenny y esta suelta su arma.   
Jenny: ¡No importa! Policias... ¡Disparen!   
Todos los policias empezaron a disparar, pero no pudieron con la fuerza del Hylian Shield   
Link: ¡Ja! Con esas cositas no podrán perforar mi escudo  
- ¡Yo me encargaré de él!   
Link: ¿Quién es?   
Gary: Soy el más grande entrenador Pokémon y vengo de Pallet Town, soy ¡Gary Oak!   
Admiradoras: ¡Gary! ¡Gary! ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Gary! ¡Gary! ¡Eres el campeón!   
Link: ¡Qué huecas!   
Gary: Ahora mis Pokémon se encargarán de ti, engendro de la sociedad, Hitmonlee ¡Ve!   
Hitmonlee: Hitmon ¡Leee!   
Hitmonlee le intenta dar una patada a Link, pero Link ocupa su Hookshot para agarrarlo y, después, con una patada dejarlo K.O.   
Gary: ¡Regresa! Esto sólo está empezando   
Link: Y yo ya quiero que termine   
Gary: Grrr.. ¡Ve Pidgeott!   
Pidgeott: ¡Pidgeott!  
Gary: ¡Ataque de arena Pidgeott!   
Pidgeott: ¡Pidgeott!   
Pidgeott realiza su tan famoso ataque de arena, pero, entre la confución, Link lanza una bomba que le da justo a Pidgeott y deja a otro Pokémon de Gary fuera de Servicio   
Gary: ¡Pidgeott!   
Link: ¿Esto es todo lo que tu mascotas amaestreadas pueden hacer? Solamente me dicen dónde está Hyrule y dejaré de hacer esto   
Gary: (Enojado) ¡No existe ningún lugar llamado Hyrule!   
Link: ¡No es cierto! ¡Toma!   
Link le pega un golpe a Gary que lo saca volando   
Gary: ¡AHHHHHHHHH!!!!   
Admiradoras: ¿Gary?   
Link: ¡Ahora salgan todos de aquí!  
Todos se esfuman   
Link: Mucho mejor   
En ese momento estaba el equipo Rocket mirando la escena   
Jessie: Allá está ese iluso  
Meowth: ¿Qué intentas Jessie?   
Jessie: Ese tipo es bastante iluso, pero al mismo tiempo es muy hábil   
James: ¿Qué quieres decir?   
Jessie: Le pediremos ayuda para atrapar a Pikachu   
Meowth: ¿Qué quieres decir?   
Jessie: Causaremos conmoción para robarnos algunas monedas del tipo gordo mientras él captura a Pikachu   
James: ¿Pero cómo lo vamos a convenser que nos ayude?   
Jessie: Diciéndole dónde está Hyrule   
James: Pero hay un detalle Jessie  
Jessie: ¿Qué?   
James: Qué no lo sabemos  
Jessie: Ya pensé en eso. Cuando nos entregue a Pikachu, le diremos que distriga a esos niños por mientras que nosotros huímos para que nunca más nos encuentre ese tipo   
Meowth: ¡Buena idea Jessie!   
James: Pero es muy peligrosa   
Meowth: ¡Vamos James! No podrás ser un buen miembro del equipo Rocket si no te enfrentas al peligro   
James: Aún no lo sé   
Jessie: Los miembros del equipo que estén de acuerdo con mi idea levanten la mano  
(Jessie levanta la mano)   
Jessie: (Mirando a Meowth) O las patas  
(Meowth levanta la pata)   
James: ¡Esto es trampa! ¡Apenas somos 3!   
Jessie: Pero 2 de 3 es mayoría, así que te ganamos   
Jessie baja de dónde están para hablar con Link   
Jessie: ¡Hola Hyliano!   
Link: ¿¡Otra vez tú!?  
Jessie: Tranquilo, tranquilo, he estado pensando, y realmente no me pareces idiota   
Link: ¿Ah no?   
Jessie: No, cualquiera que venga de un lugar tan lejano como Hyrule no sabría que es un gel para cabello   
Link: ¿Acaso sabes dónde está Hyrule?   
Jessie: Sí   
Link: ¿Dónde?   
Jessie: Espera, espera, te lo diré, a cambio de algo   
Link: ¿De qué?   
Jessie: ¿Te acuerdas de ese ratón amarillo que estaba en el centro Pokémon?   
Link: ¿El lugar dónde desperté? Sí, claro que me acuerdo ¿Por qué?   
Jessie: ¡Porque ese ratón es la mascota de mi hermana!   
Link: ¿De tu hermana?   
Jessie: Y esos niños lo robaron   
Link: ¿Y cómo puedo estar seguro que es verdad?   
Jessie: Mira esta foto (Jessie le muestra una foto falseada de ella pequeña con Pikachu)   
Link: ¡Esto es obra de los demonios!   
Link toma la foto y la rompe en mil pedazos   
Jessie: ¡Oye! ¿Qué hiciste con mi foto?   
Link: ¿Con la tuya?  
Jessie: Quiero decir, ¡Con la foto de mi hermana!  
Link: Hay algo sucio detrás de esto  
Jessie: ¿Pero me ayudarás a recuperar ese Pikachu?   
Link: ¿Te refieres al ratón amarillo?   
Jessie: Sí  
Link: No, no ayudaré a personas malas  
Jessie: Soy la única en este mundo que te puede decir dónde está Hyrule  
Link: ¡¿Qué?!  
Jessie: Así que si no me ayudas, no sabrás dónde queda Hyrule   
Link: ¿Eso es verdad?   
Jessie: Completamente  
Link: Entonces, si no te ayudo...   
Jessie: No sabrás dónde está Hyrule  
Link: Está bien, te ayudaré, pero después me dices dónde está Hyrule  
Jessie: Trato hecho, verás, éste es el plan   
Mientras Jessie le explicaba a Link lo que harían para robar a Pikachu, Ash, Misty, Brock y Pikachu buscaban entre escombros dónde rayos había quedado Mario   
Ash: ¡Mario! ¡Mario!   
Misty: ¡Si estás vivo responde!   
Brock: ¡Aparece mostacho!   
Misty: Si lo llamas así no aparecerá   
Brock: Lo siento   
Pikachu: ¡Pika pika! ¡Pikachu!   
Ash: ¿Qué Pikachu? ¿Encontraste a Mario?  
Pikachu lleva a los entrenadores Pokémon a unos escombros dónde hay una mano con un guante blanco   
Misty: ¡Es Mario!   
Ash: Ayúdenme a sacarlo   
Ash y Brock sacan un par de pedazos de cemento, allí Mario reacciona de inmediato   
Mario: ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?  
Brock: Ese loco te sacó volando  
Misty: Y ahora está destruyendo todo  
Mario: No está loco, viene de otra dimención, igual que yo   
Pikachu: Pikachu  
Mario: Exacto, pero no lo sabe   
Ash: ¡Debemos hacer algo!   
Misty: Sí, ¿Pero qué?   
Ta tannnnnnnn   
Brock: ¿Y esa música?   
- Prepárense para los problemas   
- Y más vale que teman   
Mario: ¿No es uno por capítulo?   
James: ¡Cállate!   
Jessie: Para proteger al mundo de la devastación   
James: Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación   
Jessie: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor   
James: Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas   
Link: ¡Listo!   
Equipo Rocket: ¿Qué?   
Link ya tenía a Pikachu en un bloque de hielo gracias a la Ice Arrow   
Link: Es que su lema es tan tonto que no quize oirlo entero ¡Así que lo atrapé de inmediato!   
Jessie: Muy bien, ahora viene la fase B del plan   
Link: Nunca me explicaste la fase B   
Ash: ¡Hey! ¡Devuelvanme a Pikachu!   
Jessie: Tú mantienes a esos niños ocupados, mientras nosotros huímos   
Link: ¡Está bien!   
El equipo Rocket se esfuma dejando a los entrenadores Pokémon y a Mario enfrente de Link   
Ash: Tengo que hacer algo   
Brock: Pero... (Apuntando a Link)   
Ash: Sí, pero no puedo dejar que se lleven a Pikachu   
Mario: Muy bien idiota, yo me enfrentaré a ti   
Link: ¿Tú? (Se mata de la risa) ¿Pero qué puedes hacer tú?   
Mario: Esto   
Mario salta y cae en la cara de Link para saltar otra vez hacia dónde el equipo Rocket huyó   
Link: ¡Mi cara! Pero... ¡A dónde te diriges!   
Mario: ¡A salvar a Pikachu! ¿No se nota?   
Link: ¡No puedes ir a salvar a ese ratón! ¡Sino no me dirán dónde está Hyrule!  
Mario: Pero si ellos no saben dónde está Hyrule   
Mario sale de detrás del equipo Rocket y Link detrás de Mario, en tanto, Ash manda a Pidgeotto y Brock a Zubat para ayudarlos mientras los alcanzan.  
El equipo Rocket estaba celebrando su victoria mientras huían en el globo de Meowth  
Meowth: ¡Salud por nuestra primera victoria!   
James: Debo admitir que tenía mis dudas, pero este plan resultó todo un exito   
Jessie: Les dije que ese tipo era muy habil para estas cosas, pero es muy ingenuo   
Mario: ¡Esperen ahí!   
Meowth: Es el gordo otra vez ¿Qué hacemos?   
Jessie: No te preocupes, el iluso se encargará de él   
Mario corría a todo lo que podía, pero Link era más rápido que él a pesar de todo el peso que Link llevaba   
Link: No vas a evitar que me digan dónde está Hyrule   
Mario: Pero si ellos no saben   
Link: ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?   
Mario: Nadie te puede decir dónde está Hyrule porque está en otra dimención  
Link: ¿En otra dimención? ¡Ah! De veras que caí en un portal dimencional   
Mario: ¿Y no te diste cuenta? Bueno, supongo que después de esa caída cualquiera se volvería loco  
Link: (Al equipo Rocket) ¡Me la van a pagar por mentirosos!   
Mario: Pero ya van muy lejos, no los alcanzaremos   
Link: Yo sé cómo (Link saca su arco pero...) ¡Ay! Se me acabaron las flechas   
Mario: ¿Entonces?  
Pidgeotto: ¡Pidgeott!  
Zubat: ¡Zubat!   
Mario: ¡Hey! ¡Ya tengo una idea! ¡Pidgeotto! ¡Zubat! ¡Bajen!   
Pidgeotto y Zubat bajan y Mario les explica su idea a ellos y a Link   
Mario: Link les puede pasar una de sus bombas y ustedes ir a dejarlo encima del globo del equipo Rocket   
Link: ¿Seguro que es seguro?   
Mario: ¿Ahora te preocupas de esto?   
Link: Está bien (Le pasa una bomba a Pidgeotto) Recuerda que tienes poco tiempo  
Pidgeotto voló encima del globo del equipo Rocket y soltó la bomba encima de ellos   
¡¡¡¡¡BOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!   
- ¡El equipo rocket ha sido vencido por segunda vez! Ting   
Pikachu salió volando hacia distinto lado que el equipo Rocket y Zubat lo atrapó en el aire   
Mario: ¡Buen trabajo Zubat!   
Link: ¡Eso les pasa por mentirosos!  
Los entrenadores Pokémon llegan muy cansados al sitio dónde se encontraban Mario, Link y sus Pokémon   
Ash: ¿Qué pasó?   
Misty: Oímos un terrible estallido desde lejos   
Mario: Ese fue el equipo Rocket que estalló junto con las bombas de nuestro loco   
Link: ¡Yo no estoy loco!   
Mario: Disculpa ¿Cómo te llamas?   
Link: Link   
Mario: Muy bien, Link, ellos son Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Pidgeotto y Zubat   
Link: ¿Y tú?   
Mario: Yo soy yo, Mario  
Link: Pero no lo sabía   
Ash: Pero Pikachu aún sigue congelado   
Brock: Vulpix puede encargarse de eso   
Brock suelta a Vulpix y él descongela a Pikachu, a pesar que él aún siente frío   
Link: Lo siento Pikachu, era la única forma de atraparte sin que me electrocutaras   
Ash: ¿Y cómo supiste eso?   
Link: El equipo Rocket me lo explicó   
Pikachu: (Tiritando) Piiiikaaapiii   
Ash: Tranquilo Pikachu, yo te daré un poco de calor   
Brock: Gracias Vulpix   
Vulpix: Vulpix  
Misty: Ahora Link tiene muchos problemas   
Link: ¿Qué problemas?   
Misty: ¿No te diste cuenta? ¡Destruiste casi toda la ciudad!   
Link: ¿Y?  
Misty: ¡Tienes que pagarlo!   
Mario: Y yo no ocuparé mis monedas en eso   
Link: Ahhh... ¿Aceptan Rupias?   
Link, Mario, Pikachu y los entrenadores Pokémon se dirigieron a la estación de policía para que Link pagara los daños   
Jenny: ¡Con esto podrías pagar un edificio entero!   
Link: ¿Con una sola Rupia?  
Jenny: Sí, pero destruíste más de un edificio   
Link: No se preocupe, tengo 499 más  
Jenny: Aún así no puedo dejarte libre, tengo que apresarlo por daños a la propiedad pública   
Mario: Oficial Jenny, le prometo que este tipo no volverá a hacer daños en esta ciudad ni en ninguna ciudad del mundo Pokémon.   
Jenny: No, puedo, él debe tomar sus responsabilidades, a menos claro, que fuera menor de edad   
Link: Tengo 17 años... ¿Eso sirve?   
Mario: Te salvaste por 1 año  
Jenny: Muy bien Mario, dejaré a Link a tu cuidado hasta que cumpla 18 años, si hace otro desastre...   
Mario: Sí, yo me haré responsable, no se preocupe   
Brock: ¿No es muy compresiva la oficial Jenny?   
Misty: Sí, todas son iguales   
Mario: Quedaste libre por poco   
Link: Y que me falta poco para cumplir los 18   
Pikachu: Pika pika, pikachu chu pika  
Link: ¿Qué dijo?   
Mario: Te falta otra parte por visitar   
Link, Mario, Pikachu y los entrenadores Pokémon se dirigieron hacia el centro Pokémon   
Misty: ¡Togepi!   
Togepi: ¡Togepriiii!!!   
Joy: Tu Togepi es muy amistoso  
Misty: Sí, él es el Pokémon más cariñoso que yo conozco   
Link: ¿Para qué me trajeron acá?   
Joy: ¡¡¡Tú aquí!!!   
Chansey: ¡¡¡CHANSEEEEEYYYYY!!!!   
Link: Tranquilos, que no vengo a hacer daño a nadie   
Chansey: ¿Chansey?  
Link: Heh... ¿Qué vine a hacer?   
Ash: A pagar los daños que causaste en el centro Pokémon   
Brock: Y a pedirle disculpas a la enfermera Joy y al Chansey que te atendió   
Link: Muy bien ¡Disculpeme enfermera Joy por destruir su centro Pokémon! ¡Y a tí Chansey por haberte asustado!   
Chansey: Chansey, chansey   
Joy: No importa, estos son gajes del oficio. Mi prima de Viridian City me contó que entre el equipo Rocket y Ash habían hecho estallar su centro Pokémon   
Link: (A Ash) Entonces no soy el único   
Ash: Eso fue un accidente  
Pikachu: Pika pika   
Así Link se une a este grupo singular, en busca de un portal dimencional que pueda llevar, a él y a Mario, a sus verdaderas dimenciones   
  
En el siguiente capítulo:  
Link: ¡Esperen un momento!   
Mario: ¿Qué?   
Link: El capítulo no puede terminar aquí   
Pikachu: ¿Pika pika?  
Link: Quedé picado ¡Mario me pisó la cara!   
Mario: Tenía que ir por Pikachu   
Link: Lo sé, ¡Pero aún así quiero venganza!   
Mario: ¿Venganza?   
Pikachu: ¿Pika?   
Link: ¡Te reto a una pelea Mario!   
Mario: ¡Plum! ¡No puedes permitir esto!   
Está bien Link, pero no ahora   
Link: ¿No ahora?   
Mario: ¡Perfecto! Dirás nunca ¿Cierto?  
En el próximo capítulo   
Mario: ¿Qué?   
Link: ¡Bien!   
Pikachu: ¿Pika pikachu?   
No te preocupes, yo sé lo que hago   
El capítulo 3 se llamará: Link vs. Mario: El aviso de Master Hand   
Link: ¿Quién es Master Hand?   
Lo sabrás en el siguiente capítulo   
  
  



	3. Link vs Mario: El Aviso de Master Hand

Aventuras Super Smash 

Aventuras Super Smash 

Link v/s Mario: El aviso de Master Hand   
Prólogo:   
"Por fin. Parece milagro, pero lo logré. Los 3 están juntos... es la hora de revelarles su destino, de revelarles para qué los he juntado. Ya es la hora"   
  
Dejamos esta historia exactamente en el resumen del siguiente capítulo. Link retó a Mario a una pelea... porque le había pisado la cara. Yo encuentro que un héroe (Especialmente del tiempo) no deja en impunidad un pisotón en la cara. Link está dispuesto a darle una lección a Mario... Y Mario cree que Link está dispuesto a matarlo. Así, como buen miedoso, se las arreglará para que la pelea no se lleve a efecto durante un largo tiempo. Claro, Mario podría usar todos los métodos posibles, como pedir últimos deseos. Como, aprender a ser entrenador Pokémon por correspondencia, pero Link no es tan tonto como para caer en esa, ni Mario tan osado como para intentarlo, así que utilizará métodos más efectivos. Ellos se encontraban en el centro Pokémon de Saffron City, dónde la enfermera Joy había sido tan amable de acogerles por esa noche. Ya era de mañana y hasta los Pokémon de la Uti estaban despiertos, bueno, casi   
Link: ¿Cómo que todavía no despierta?   
Joy: No despierta, eso es todo   
Link: Él no puede quedarse a dormir hasta muy tarde, tenemos una pelea hoy.   
Joy: Yo no estoy de acuerdo con tus peleas  
Link: Eso no importa ¿Sabes porqué Mario duerme hasta tarde?   
Joy: No lo sé, debe ser por el sedante que me pidió anoche   
Link: ¿Sedante?   
Joy: Sí, un sedante para Onix que me pidió   
Link: ¿Onix?   
Joy: Sí... ¡De veras que no sabes que es un Onix!... ¿Cómo se lo explico a un hyliano?   
Link: ¿Es un ser grande?   
Joy: Sí   
Link: Eso ya me lo explica ¿Y qué es un sedante?   
Joy: Algo para dormir   
Link: ¡Me estás queriendo decir que Mario se oyó toda una canción de cuna para dormirse? Le debe costar mucho   
Joy: Un sedante no es una canción de cuna. Es como una poción para hacer dormir. Mientras más grande es el animal, más fuerte debe ser el efecto   
Link: ¿Se tomó eso?   
Joy: No lo sé, pero me preocupa... puede estar incluso 4 días   
Link: ¡4 días! Ni Talon puede dormir tanto  
Joy: Lo único que queda es que te quedes aquí hasta que él despierte   
Link: Le iré a decir a los demás   
En tanto, Ash estaba hablando por teléfono hacia Pallet Town.   
Ash: ¡Buenos Días Profesor Oak!   
Oak: ¡Buenos Días Ash! Hace tiempo que no me llamabas ¿Dónde estás ahora?   
Ash: Estoy en Saffron City   
Oak: ¿Saffron City? ¿No es allí dónde un maniático destruyó todo lo que se le puso por el camino?   
Ash: Sí  
Oak: ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te pasó nada?   
Ash: A mí no, sólo a Pikachu estuvieron a punto de raptarlo, pero gracias a Mario, Link y a Pidgeotto todo salió bien  
Oak: ¿Quienes son esos 2?   
Ash: ¿Mario y Link?   
Oak: Sí   
Ash: Mario es un tipo narigón, guatón y bajo, pero muy alegre y valiente, y salta muy alto y Link... bueno... es el maniático de las noticias   
Oak: ¿Eres amigo de un loco?   
Ash: ¡No está loco! Sólo estaba confundido, no sabía que en este mundo no conocemos los portales dimencionales, eso es todo   
Oak: ¿Portales dimencionales?   
Ash: Es un historia muy larga Profesor Oak, y me queda medio minuto   
Oak: Bueno. Me llegó un mensaje para ti desde Celadon City  
Ash: ¿Celadon?   
Oak: Sí, Érika quiere verte. Realmente no lo sé, parece que quiere ver a tu Bulbasaur o algo por estilo... parece que quiere revisar todos los Pokémons plantas de los entrenadores que la han vencido  
Ash: Bueno, Profesor, estoy cerca de Celadon, así que no demoraré mucho ¡Gracias! ¡Ciao Profesor!   
Oak: ¡Adiós Ash! Y cuidado con ese tipo   
Ash: Sí Profesor   
Ash colgó el teléfono y se dirigió dónde estaban Misty, Brock y Link. Link estaba explicando en ese momento lo que era miel para los oídos de Brock   
Brock: ¡Claro Claro! Yo me quedaré acompañando por más tiempo a la enfermera Joy ¡Claro que sí!   
Ash: ¿Qué pasó?   
Misty: Tenemos que quedarnos más tiempo aquí porque Mario no despierta   
Ash: ¿No despierta?   
Link: Se atrancó un sedante para Onix, no sé que será un Onix pero eso lo dormirá por mucho tiempo   
Brock: Esa parte no me la explicaste   
Link: Pero...   
Brock: Es muy peligroso, puede estar durmiendo por lo menos una semana  
Link: La enfermera dijo que por lo menos 4 días   
Brock: Uno de mis hermanos se tomó una pastilla de esas y durmió durante una semana   
Link: Bueno, la experiencia hace al maestro   
Suena unas campanitas   
Joy: ¡Sus Pokémon ya están listos chicos!   
Brock: ¡Allá vamos enfermera!   
Ash: Pikachu ¿Cómo estás?   
Misty: ¡Oh pequeño Togepi! Espero que estés bien   
Brock: Muy bien Vulpix, Geodude, Zubat, Onix, deben estar muy bien por los cuidados de la enfermera Joy   
Link: ¿Onix?   
Misty: Sí, Brock tiene un Onix   
Link: Si un Onix cabe en esa cosita entonces Mario despertará pronto   
Misty: ¡Se nota que no eres de este mundo!   
Ash: Brock, muéstrale a Link cómo es un Onix... ¿Brock?   
Brock estaba mirando a la enfermera Joy mientras atendía un llamado telefónico   
Brock: ¿Ah?   
Ash: Brock ¿Estás bien?   
Brock: Sí.... (Mirando a la enfermera Joy)   
Ash: Muéstrale entonces a Link tu Onix   
Brock: ¿A Onix? Bueno, muy bien   
Brock suelta a su Onix en el aún destruído (Pero en reparaciones) centro Pokémon. Link quedó impresionado. No por el tamaño de Onix, sino de que Onix entre en una cosa tan pequeña como una Pokéball.   
Brock: Eso es todo amigo, vuelve a tu Pokéball   
Misty: ¿Qué tal Link? ¿Link?   
Link: ¿De ese tamaño es un Onix? ¿No me están mintiendo?   
Ash: No tenemos razón   
Link: Entonces... Si Mario no despierta solo ¡Yo lo haré!   
Link se dirige todo enojado y decidido donde estaba durmiendo Mario   
Pikachu: ¿Pika pi?   
Ash: Es una larga historia Pikachu   
Link: ¡DESPIERTA!   
En ese momento, todo el edificio empezó a temblar   
Joy: Pero ¿Qué pasa?   
Misty: ¡Debe ser un temblor!   
Brock: No se preocupe enfermera Joy ¡Yo la protegeré!   
Pikachu: ¡Pika!   
Ash: Aunque puede ser... ¡Link!   
Pikachu: ¡Pika!   
Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu y la enfermera Joy corren hacia dónde estaba durmiendo Mario mientras seguía el dichoso terremoto. Allí adentro estaba Link golpeando a Mario contra la pared y el suelo   
Joy: ¡Link! ¡Para! ¡No sigas!   
Brock: ¡Obedece a la enfermera Joy!   
Link: ¿Ah?   
Mario: ¿Qué?   
Link: ¡Despertaste! ¡Empezemos a pelear!   
Mario: ¿Qué pasa?   
Ash: Tenemos que irnos a Celadon City   
Mario: Déjenme aquí, tengo mucho sueño..... zzzzzzzzz  
Link: ¿Qué? (Sacando la espada) Ahora no te quedarás dormido otra vez   
Joy: ¡No! Link, no recurras a eso. En Celadon City hay una cura para el sedante de Onix   
Link: ¿En serio? ¿Existe una cura para esos sedantes?   
Joy: Claro... algunas personas han dormido de por vida con los efectos del sedante para Onix   
Ash: Nunca pensé que Mario estaría tan desesperado   
Link: ¡Ya poh! ¡Decídanse! ¿4 días, 1 semana o de por vida?   
Misty: Si quieres volver a tener una pelea con Mario, vas a tener que esperar a que nosotros volvamos con la cura   
Ash: ¡No! Tengo una idea mejor   
Link: ¿¡Por qué tengo que yo llevarlo a él si fue tu idea!?   
En ese momento, Pikachu y co. Link y Mario estaban viajando hacia Celadon City. La idea de Ash había sido que Link llevara a lapa a Mario. Cosa que no le gustó mucho   
Link: Brock perfectamente podría haberse quedado con Mario en Saffron City   
Brock: Sí, volvamos con la enfermera Joy   
Ash: Nunca tan rápido. Ya oíste a la enfermera... mientras más rápido lo llevemos, más posibilidades habrá que despierte.   
Brock: Pero...   
Misty: Lo único que quieres es ir con la enfermera Joy ¿Cierto?   
Brock: Bueno.....  
Link: ¿Por qué no lo lleva otra persona? Mario babea mientras duerme   
Pikachu: ¿Pi?   
Link: Va a manchar mi Hylian Shield y la Master Sword   
Ash: La verdad es que tú eres el único que se lo puede   
Link: Chico y pesado ¡Vaya combinación!   
Así continuaron el paseo hacia Celadon City... pero estaban siendo observados   
Jessie: Nunca pensé que ese feo fuera bueno para dormir   
James: Con la cara que tiene debe tener malos sueños  
Meowth: ¿De qué están hablando? ¡Debemos capturar a Pikachu!   
James: Lo sabemos Meowth   
Jessie: El problema es que ese loco de la espada ahora está con ellos eso hace las cosas más difíciles  
Meowth: A ti se te ocurrió la idea de utilizar a ese tipo. Ahora ese tipo nos odia   
Jessie: Detalles, detalles...   
James: Yo encuentro que deberemos esperar a que ese tipo desaparezca de la escena   
Jessie: ¡James!   
James: ¡Es en serio! No podremos hacer nuestras entradas espectaculares si ese tipo está para sacarnos volando   
Jessie: ¿Y si nos escabullimos?   
James: Se daría cuenta...   
Meowth: No sé ustedes, pero, con lo profundo que duerme el chico, creo que lo único que nos queda es quedarnos con sus monedas   
Jessie: ¡Las monedas!   
James: Meowth, ¡Eres un genio! (Lo besa)   
Meowth: No me babees que me vas a poner pegote   
Jessie: Pero, no podemos ahora   
James: ¿Por qué no?   
Jessie: ¿No se dan cuenta? Link no suelta a ese tipo ni por si acaso, nos demoraremos mucho en poder quitarle las monedas   
Meowth: Hey, Jessie, incluso te aprendiste el nombre...   
Jessie: (Se sonroja) Ay!...   
James: Dime Jessie, la verdad... Te gusta ¿Cierto?   
Jessie: Bueno... me encantaría que estuviera de nuestro lado   
James: A nosotros también   
Jessie: Pero, no por él dejaremos que nuestra gloria se apague   
James: ¡Tienes razón!   
Jessie: ¡Nosotros seguiremos siendo el gran equipo Rocket!!!!   
James: ¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!  
Meowth: Ya que volvieron a tener confianza, esperemos el momento   
El equipo Rocket volvió nuevamente a las andadas, esta vez, completamente decididos a quitarles las monedas a Mario. Claro, tuvieron que esperar hasta la noche para que Link dejara de acarrear a Mario.   
Misty: ¿Seguro que tú vas a vigilar mientras dormimos? Nunca pasa nada por aquí   
Link: Pero, no me sentiré bien si no hay por lo menos alguien despierto, de todas maneras, Pikachu me acompañará   
Brock: ¿No necesitas una frazada, abrigo o algo?  
Link: No se preocupen, estoy bien, pero... ¿Mario no necesitaría?   
Ash: La vez que nos conocimos dijo que dormía así, igual que tú  
Link: No, si eso yo ya me di cuenta pero... ¿No le dará frío?   
Pikachu: Pika pika, pikachu pika   
Link: No entendí pero espero que tengas razón.   
En eso, el equipo Rocket se estaba escabullendo para quitarle las monedas a Mario   
Jessie: Shhh!!! No hagan ruido   
James: No hagas tú para empezar   
Meowth: ¿Quieren callarse? ¡O nos descubrirán!   
Meowth pisa una ramita   
Link: ¿Quién está allí?   
Jessie: Ahh.... Sólo... solo... solo soy un Ratata  
Link: ¡Ah! Bueno   
Equipo Rocket: Uf!   
Pikachu: ¡Pika pika!   
Link: ¿Qué Pikachu?   
Pikachu: ¡Pikapi!   
Link: ¿Qué los Ratata no hablan? Entonces...   
Link se acerca a dónde escuchó el ruido y aparta los arbustos que cubren al equipo Rocket   
Link: ¡El Equipo Rocket!   
Equipo Rocket: ¡El loco!   
Link: ¡No estoy loco!   
Pikachu: (Cubriendose) Pika pika   
¡¡¡¡¡¡PAFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!  
- ¡El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!   
Link: ¡Y no vuelvan más!   
Pikachu: ¡Pika!   
Mario: ¿Ah?  
Pikachu: ¡Pikachu!   
Link: Déjalo que duerma Pikachu, ahora no estoy de humor   
Mario: ¿Qué pasó Pikachu?   
Pikachu: Pikapi...   
Mario: Bueno... ZZZZzzzz   
Al siguiente día, Ash despertó.   
Ash: ¡Ahhhh!!! ¡Qué buena noche! Nunca había dormido en el suelo tan bien.  
Ash miraba a Link y a Pikachu, quienes se habían quedado dormidos en frente de la fogata.   
Ash: ¡Sabía que no se quedarían despiertos hasta tan tarde!   
Después de tener a todo el mundo despertado, Brock empezó a hacer el desayuno, mientras Link miraba fijamente a Mario.   
Pikachu: ¿Pika pika?   
Ash: Lo que pasa es que piensa que mirándolo irá a despertar   
Brock: ¡A comer!   
Mario: ¿Comer?   
Link: ¡Despertaste! ¡Bien! ¡Empecemos la pelea!   
Mario: Déjame tranquilo Link, ahora tengo hambre   
Link: ¡Pero si has estado durmiendo todo el día!   
Mario: Eso no tiene nada que ver con el apetito   
Link dejó por esta vez que Mario se saliera con la suya. Se fue a sentar a comer con todos los demás. Link miró para los lados. Había allí bolas de arroz rellenas. Y miraba a todos comerlos con las manos. Él, en la estancia en el Centro Pokémon de Saffron City había aprendido a comer con servicios, bueno, más o menos, pero le extrañaba que ahora estuvieran comiendo con las manos. En tanto, Mario, quien usó su alarma fisiológica que reacciona al oír cualquier derivado (Semántico o etimológico) de la palabra comida, miraba las bolas de arroz con cierta extrañeza. Él es italiano, no japonés, y, aunque lo haya inventado un nipón (Shigeru Miyamoto, el más grande genio de los videojuegos en esta época) él, en la práctica, no está acostumbrado a ese tipo de comidas. Pero no le quedó otra que probarlas y... ¡Encontrarlas deliciosas! De allí, no pasó momento en que Mario no comiera una bola de arroz. Hasta que el arroz se acabó.  
Mario: ¡Ahhhh! Ahora... vamos a dormir una rica siesta   
Link: ¿Dormir? pero...   
Mario: Después de comer, lo mejor siempre es dormir una siesta, eso ayuda hasta a despejar la mente  
Link: ¡HAS ESTADO DURMIENDO DESDE AYER!   
Mario: De todos modos aún tengo mucho sueñooo..... ZZZZzzzzz  
Después de esto no hubo más incididentes de importancia en el camino de Celadon City. Parecía que el equipo Rocket había aprendido su lección esta vez, pero no era así, porque ellos seguían vigilando. Pero, aún así, el viaje fue bastante tranquilo, ignorando los pequeños incidentes con los Primeape. Así, con la suma tranquilidad, llegaron a Celadon City   
Link: ¡Guau! ¿Están seguros que esto no es una flor gigante?   
Misty: No, el edificio tiene forma de un Gloom  
Link: ¿Es una construcción?   
Misty: Sí   
Link: ¡No puede ser! No se pueden construir cosas con forma de flor... o de un Gloom   
Misty: Tiene ese motivo porque Gloom es un tipo de flor, pero que sus pétalos todavía no abren, y la razón, es que aquí hacen un tipo de perfume delicioso   
Ash: Aparte de ser el gimnasio Pokémon de las plantas   
Link: Los Pokémon pelean ¿No?   
Ash: Sí   
Link: ¿Qué tiene de especial un Gloom?   
Pokédex: Gloom, un Pokémon Planta. Tiene grandes pétalos que despiden una sustancia maloliente. Sólo despide esta sustancia cuando se siente amenazado  
Link: ¡ESA COSA HABLÓ!   
Ash: Es mi Pokédex, aquí se guarda información sobre los Pokémon descubiertos   
Link: Pero ¿Esa cosa muerde?   
Ash: (Riendo) No   
Link: No pediré explicación sobre cómo lo hace porque, de todas maneras no entenderé   
Ash: Bueno... No lo sé yo tampoco   
Misty: Ash...   
Ayudante: ¡Ash, Misty, Brock!   
Brock: (Sonrojado) Hola   
Ayudante: ¡Qué bueno qué llegaron! Érika los mandó llamar porque hay una epidemia de peste. Necesita vacunar a tu Bulbasaur enseguida  
Ash: Bien (Pasándole una Pokéball) Aquí está Bulbasaur  
Ayudante: Muy bien, Esperen en la sala de espera   
Link: Supongo que la sala es para eso ¿No?   
Ayudante: No estamos para bromas malas   
Ash, Misty, Brock y Link, acarreando a Mario, Pikachu y Togepi fueron a la sala de espera. Link se puso enfrente del resividor para pedir ayuda.   
Resepcionista: ¿Sí?   
Link: Disculpe ¿Es aquí dónde tienen la cura para el sedante para Onix?   
Resepcionista: Sí ¿Acaso tu Pokémon su tomó uno se esos?   
Link: No, yo tengo Pokémon. Es este tipo que llevo en la espalda quien se lo tomó. Es que él quería evitar una pelea   
Resepcionista: ¿Qué? ¡Atención! ¡Un humano se ha tomado un sedante para Onix! ¡Preparen la jeringa!   
Link: ¿Jeringa?   
Resepcionista: Déjalo allí   
Link: Ah... sí   
Link deja a Mario a merced de las aprendices de Érika. No es la primera vez que inyectan eso, pero es la primera vez que se lo hacen a un humano. Así, se acercaron con una aguja que incluso a Link asustó y se la clavaron a Mario en el trasero   
Resepcionista: ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado bajo los efectos del sedante?   
Link: Unos 3 días   
Recepcionista: ¿Cuántos se tomó?   
Link: No lo sé, parece que pisé la caja antes de averiguarlo  
Recepcionista: Bueno... de todas maneras él ahora está despertando  
Mario: ¿Qué pasó? Me duele la cabeza  
Link: ¡Muy bien Mario! ¡Vamos a pelear!   
Recepcionista: ¿Pelear? ¡Pero si dijiste que no tenías Pokémons!   
Link: No necesito esos monstruos para encargarme de este tipo  
Recepcionista: (Empujándolo) Tú necesitas un buen escarmiento y tú, ¿Mario?... bueno, duerme, eso es lo mejor para el dolor de cabeza   
Link: ¿Dormir? ¡Pero si ha estado durmiendo 3 días seguidos!   
Recepcionista: Eso es efecto del sedante, ahora necesita descansar de su efecto   
Link: Defenitivamente no es mi día   
Link recibió un buen escarmiento de parte de Érika y sus colegas, pero no detuvo la intención de Link de llevar a cabo su tan preciada pelea. Mario aceptó al final de cuentas, porque, si seguía huyendo, lo único que haría sería expandir más la furia de Link. Así, se formaron en la cancha del Gimnasio para ver la primera pelea no Pokémon que se realizaría en el Gimnasio, pero, alguien no está de acuerdo   
Érika: ¿Están seguros que van a seguir con esto?   
Link: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mario: Es decisión del autor, así que no queda otra   
Érika: Bueno... En ese caso  
Link y Mario se pusieron en posición, todos estaban muy atentos, especialmente Pikachu, pero... de repente, se empezó a escuchar una voz.   
(Léase en tono estereofónico) - Deténganse   
Link: ¿Ah?   
Mario: ¿Oíste eso?   
Pikachu: ¡Pika pi!   
Misty: ¿De qué estarán hablando? Yo no oigo nada   
Ash: Yo tampoco  
- No peleen   
Link: ¿Y quién me detendrá? ¿Eh?   
- No es hora, ya tendrán su momento   
Mario: ¿Qué momento?   
- El momento en que ustedes pelearan para saber quién es el más fuerte   
Link: Yo sólo quiero vengarme de un pisotón   
- Pronto tendrán razones reales  
Pikachu: Pika ¿Pikachu?   
- Ahora sabrán porqué los reuní, qué son   
Link, Mario y Pikachu quedaron solos en un firmamento que apareció de repente, era el universo... pero no estaban volando, sino que estaban parados   
- Desde el principio del universo, ha existido el bien y el mal, en las diferentes dimenciones. En cada dimención, dios dejó a seres para proteger del mal al bien... y, aparecían cada cierto tiempo, cada cierta generación... aparecían solos, o todos a la vez. Ellos luchaban por ideales que encontraban en el camino... pero... pronto se convertían en seres despreciables, sin otro interés más que pelear contra sus enemigos, para vencerlos una y otra vez. Las historias han pasado, los tiempos han transcurrido y han aparecido todos juntos a la vez   
Link: ¿Y qué tenemos que ver nosotros con esto?   
- Ustedes son unos de los seres de quien les hablo   
Mario y Link: ¿Qué?   
Pikachu: ¿Pika?   
- Link, el héroe del tiempo, de la leyenda de la triforce; Mario, el protector de Mushroom World; y Pikachu, el representante de todos los Pokémon  
Mario: ¿Qué vas a hacer con nosotros? ¿Nos vas a convertir en eso que nos dijiste?   
- Tengo poder, pero no lo suficiente para mover así sus voluntades   
Pikachu: ¿Pika pi?   
- Ahora ustedes van a averiguar lo que se siente pelear sin una razón definida  
Link: ¿Por qué?   
- Ustedes son parte de un torneo que formo cuando todos los seres se reunen en el mismo tiempo  
Mario: ¿Razón?   
-Diversión supongo que será, pero vendrá un poder más grande que yo algún día   
Pikachu: ¡pika! ¿Pika pikachu?   
- Sí, pero, ahora no es momento para que les diga... Smash Brothers  
Pikachu: ¿Pika pi?   
Link: ¿A dónde vas?   
Mario: ¡Dinos tu nombre que sea!   
- Master, Master Hand   
La voz desapareció y el universo también. Volvieron al gimnacio de Érika como si nada hubiera pasado   
Brock: ¿Pelearán o qué?   
Misty: Ojalá no lo hagan, estoy muy preocupada por Mario   
Mario: ¿Realmente esto pasó?  
Link: No es la primera vez que oigo voces del cielo   
Mario: Pero, para mí sí   
Pikachu: ¡Pika pika!   
Link: ¿Escuchaste tú también Pikachu?   
Mario: ¿Será la sombra que vimos en el cielo?   
Link: ¡Yo también vi una!   
Pikachu: ¡Pikapi!   
Mario: Entonces...   
- Prepárense para los problemas   
- Y más vale que teman   
Mario: ¡Y justo había empezado a pensar! Mamma mia   
Jessie: Para proteger al mundo de la devastación   
James: Para unir a los... pueblos... den... tro... de...   
Meowth: ¡Hey! ¿Qué les pasa?   
Mario y Link se habían olvidado por completo del equipo Rocket, miraban lo que había detrás ¡Un portal dimencional!   
Mario: (Encantado) ¿Será para ir a mi casa?   
Link: (También) ¿O a la mía? (Despavilandose) ¿Tengo casa? ¡Ah! Sí...   
Pikachu: ¡Pika pika! ¡Pikachu, pikapi!   
Link y Mario: ¡Síiiii!!!!!!!!!  
Mario y Link se avalanzaron encima del equipo Rocket sacándolos del camino del portal. Entraron en él, mientras Pikachu se despedía emotivamente de ellos, mientras el resto no entendía nada. Pero, por unas de esas coincidencias de la vida, Link y Mario fueron expulsados del portal (Cayendo encima de Pikachu) y, después un rayo que salió los tomó y los hiso entrar. Tal como una Pokéball, con Pikachu   
Ash: ¡Pikachu! ¡Dónde estás!   
El portal se cerró. Se llevó a estos Smash Brothers a alguna otra parte...   
  
En el siguiente capítulo:   
Mario, Link y Pikachu caen en un lugar muy conocido para Mario. Allí, deberán emprender una normal tarea: Salvar a la princesa Peach de las garras de Bowser. Pero Master Hand les tiene preparado una sorpresa a Mario y a Pikachu.   
El siguiente capítulo será: El rescate de Peach: La Primera Pelea   



	4. El Rescate de Peach: La Primera Pelea

Aventuras Super Smash 

Aventuras Super Smash 

El rescate de Peach: La primera pelea   
  
Prólogo:   
Bueno, bueno... han avandonado Pokémon World... ¡Ya era hora por la! 3 capítulos enteros en Pokémon World, pero, ese no es el único lugar que existe, no... Mario y Link vienen de lugares bastante especiales... no me gustaría que ellos se quedaran sin conocerlos.   
  
Dejamos esta historia justo en el enfrentamiento Mario v/s Link... que no se llevó acabo. ¿Por qué? 1. Master Hand metió mano y 2. Link y Mario vieron un portal dimencional detrás del afamado equipo Rocket. Desde luego, Link y Mario no se quedaron parados así no más, corrieron a todo lo que pudieron hacia el portal. Y entraron en él. Mientras Pikachu se despedía muy emocionado. Pero (Por algunas razones de la vida) el portal prefirió portarse como una Pokéball. Expulsó a nuestros amigos encima de Pikachu y luego los absorvió con un rayo, igual que una Pokéball... llevándose, aparte de Link y Mario, a Pikachu. Ash había quedado completamente descompuesto. Era la primera vez desde que era Pokémon Trainer que Pikachu se iba de su lado, y era la primera vez que Pikachu, desde que había empezado su entrenamiento con Ash, dejaba la tutela de su Trainer.   
Ash: ¿Pikachu?   
Jessie: ¿Qué pasó?   
James: No lo sé Jessie  
Meowth: ¡Salgan de encima!  
Ash: ¡PIKACHU!   
Misty: Ash, tranquilízate   
Brock: Debe ser un golpe muy terrible para Ash, yo lo sé, la sensación es horrible   
Érika: ¡No es tan malo! ¡Todavía están con sus otros 2 amigos!   
Ash, Misty y Brock se quedan mirando   
Ash: ¡Pobre Pikachu!   
Misty: Ya sé que es terrible Ash, pero ¡Tranquilízate!   
Brock: Pikachu la va a pasar muy mal, muy mal   
En tanto, el trío favorito (Como llamaremos a Link, Mario y Pikachu de ahora en adelante. No por na´ pero las historias son estos 3 pasando por cualquier lesera) habían llegado a un lugar bastante especial, un lugar muy conocido para Mario.   
Link: ¡Ayayai! Los viajes en portales duelen, ya es la segunda vez que me caigo... pero, parece que una almohada amortiguó mi caída   
Mario: ¿Por qué yo siempre termino abajo?   
Link: ¡Ah! ¡Eras tú! Disculpa   
Pikachu: ¡Pika pi!   
Mario y Link: ¿Pikachu?  
Pikachu: ¡Pikachu! (Los electrocuta)   
Link: (Mientras sonaba el ruidito de fritura) Ya salgo de encima   
Link y Mario (En ese orden) salieron de encima de Pikachu   
Pikachu: ¡Pika pika! ¡Pikachu!   
Mario: Disculpa Pikachu   
Link: Pero ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?   
Mario: Sí ¿Qué pasó?   
Pikachu: Pika pika, pikapi   
Mario: Sí, yo tampoco lo sé   
Link: Eso no importa ahora, lo que debemos hacer es devolverle a Pikachu a su Trainer... El problema es que ni sabemos dónde estamos   
Mario: Donut Plain  
Pikachu: ¿Pika?   
Link: ¿Perdón?   
Mario: Estamos en Donut Plain   
Link: ¡Por Farore! ¿Estamos en la tierra de las Donas?   
Mario: No, en la tierra de los dinosaurios, para allá debe quedar Yoshi´s Island y de ahí, el ferrier hacia Mushroom Land   
Pikachu: ¿Pikachu? ¿Pika pika pikapi?   
Mario: ¡No! En Mushroom Land no hay Paras ni Parasect, ¡Éste es mi mundo!   
Link: ¿Vives en el mundo de los dinosaurios? Y me dicen antiguo   
Mario: No, en ésta parte del mundo viven los dinosaurios, en otra parte viven los monstruos, en otra las tortugas y casi toda la tierra está ocupada por hongos   
Link: ¿Y tú qué eres?   
Mario: Un humano   
Link: Muy bien hubicado ¿Dónde viven los humanos?   
Mario: En el mundo real   
Link: ¿Entendiste algo?   
Pikachu: Pika   
Link: No te entendí pero estoy de acuerdo   
Mario: El mundo real queda al otro lado del tubo. Yo con mi hermano me caí por ahí y llegué a éste mundo   
Link: Entonces, éste no es tu mundo   
Mario: Dejémoslo así, aquí vivo   
Link: ¿Los humanos no viven en el mundo real?   
Mario: Olvídalo  
Link: Está bien   
Mario guió a Link y a Pikachu hacia Yoshi´s Island, dónde todos estaban muy consternados   
Boshi: ¡Mario!   
Mario: ¿Qué pasó Boshi, qué pasó?   
Boshi: ¡Hay unas ratas moradas aquí!   
Pikachu: ¿Pika pika?   
Boshi: Y algunas cambian a unos ratones enormes cafés   
Mario: ¿Han intentado comérselos?   
Boshi: Yoshi ya lo intentó ¡Saben horribles!   
Mario: Si ustedes no se lo comen, nadie lo hará   
Link: ¡Ratas! ¡Las he probado con miel y a la parrilla!   
Mario: Pero, pensándolo bien...   
(Nota: Los romanos comían ratones con miel y a la parrilla. Tomando en cuenta la cercanía de la edad antigua con la edad media, no sería tan descabellado que Link haya probado algunos)   
Pikachu: ¡Pika pika! ¡Pikachu!   
Mario: ¿Qué?   
Pikachu: Pi pika pikachu  
Mario: ¿Qué son Pokémons?   
Link: Cocinando cocinando ¡Mira! Me encontré una parrilla, sólo me falta la miel   
Mario: En algo va a ayudar   
Pikachu: Pika pika ¡Pikachu pikapi!   
Mario: Pikachu dice que no te los comas   
Link: ¿Por qué no?   
Mario: Porque son Pokémons  
Link: No te creo. En este mundo no hay Pokémons. Igual, ya tengo cocidos 3   
Pikachu: ¿Pika? ¡Pikachu!   
Link es electrocutado  
Link: (Más sonido de fritura) Bueno... les daré un entierro digno  
Pikachu: ¡Pikuchu pika pika pikapi!   
Rattata: ¿Ratata?  
Pikachu: ¡Pika pika pikachu pikapi pika!  
Link: ¿Qué está haciendo?   
Mario: Trata de razonar con los Rattata y los Ratacate   
Link: Debió haber dejado que me los comiera   
Ratacate: ¡Ratacate, rata!   
Pikachu: ¡Pi pikachu pika pika!  
Ratacate:¡RATACATE!   
El ratacate se pone en posision de batalla  
Mario:¡El Ratacate quiere pelear!  
Link:¡Que me lo deje a mí!  
Mario:¡¡¡Callate!!!  
Pikachu:Pi pikachu pikachu pikapi  
Ratacate:¿Ratacate?  
Ratata:Ratata ratata  
Ratacate:¿Ratacate?  
Ratata:¡Ratata!  
Pikachu:Pikachu... pikapi  
Link:Y ahora ¿Qué?  
Mario:Pikachu convenció a los Ratatas  
Link:Odio las vias pacifistas  
Boshi:Gracias pika...¿Cómo te llamas?  
Pikachu:Pikachu  
Boshi:¿Qué dijo?  
Mario:Pikachu  
Boshi:¿Solo dice su nombre?  
Mario:Si, es normal en él  
Boshi:Tienes amigos muy raros  
Mario:Y...¿Yoshi?  
Boshi: Después de haber probado los ratones desapareció  
Link:Tal vez se lo llevó un portal...Tal vez sea un Smash Brother   
Mario:¡¡¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!!!  
Pikachu: ¿Pika pika?   
Mario: ¡2 Smash Brothers por dimención no puede ser!   
Link: Tú eres del mundo real   
Mario: Allí podríamos pensarlo   
Link: ¿Por qué no? Tenemos un Pokémon, un Hyliano y un humano... ¡Nos falta el dinosaurio!   
Mario: Pero, según las descripciones de Master Hand, Yoshi no podría ser un Smash Brother, es demasiado bueno   
Pikachu: ¿Pika pika pikachu?   
Mario: Es mi mejor amigo, ese es el problema, no me gustaría que fuese un Smash Brother   
Link: Lo que aún no entiendo es el porqué de que Master Hand nos haya dicho ésto y el qué debemos hacer como Smash Brothers.   
Mario: Bueno, Boshi, los ferriers no los suspendieron ¿Cierto?   
Boshi: No, va a venir uno que vendría con exterminadores de ratas, pero, gracias a tu ratón amarillo todo se solucionó   
Link: Se llama Pikachu   
Mario: Y no es mío, su Trainer es Ash Ketchum, un amigo nuestro   
Boshi: Bueno... ¡Mira! ¡Allí llegaron!   
Exterminadores: ¡Muy bien! ¡Dónde están los ratones morados y sus congéneres cafés!   
Mario: Tranquilízence, Pikachu, un amigo mío, los hizo entrar en razón y abandonaron la parte habitada de la isla   
Exterminador 1: ¿Mario?   
Mario: Sí, soy yo, Mario ¿Y?  
Exterminador 2: ¡Señor! ¡No sabe por cuanto tiempo en Mushroom Kingdom lo estuvimos buscando desde que desapareció!   
Mario: Sí, 3 días   
Exterminador 3: No señor, una semana   
Mario: ¡¿Una semana?!   
Link: Parece que en el mundo Pokémon pasa más lento el tiempo ¿No?   
Mario: Sí, eso parece   
Exterminador 1: En Mushroom Kingdom todos estabamos muy preocupados por usted, especialmente la princesa Peach   
Link: ¡Hey Mario! ¿Quién esa Peach?   
Mario: (sonrojado) Nadie   
Link: A mí no me engañas ¿Cierto?   
Pikachu: ¿Pika pika? Pipikachu pika pikapi   
Link: ¿Qué dijo?   
Mario: Dijo que no podría ser porque ella es una princesa   
Link: ¿Por qué no? Total, una princesa está enamorada de mí, ¿Por qué no de él?   
Pikachu: Pika pika   
Mario: ¡Pikachu!   
Link: Creo que ya sé lo que dijo   
Exterminador 2: En Seaside Town hay un aeropuerto pequeño dónde veníamos desde Mushroom Kingdom, allí los podríamos llevar   
Mario: Bien   
Link: ¿Aeropuerto? ¿Qué es eso?   
Mario: Ya lo verás Link, ya lo verás  
Link: (Con Pavor) ¿¡Qué son esas cosas!?  
En ese momento el trío favorito estaba en el pequeño Aeropuerto de Seaside Town, dónde grandes Boing cargaban a gente que venía a pasar sus vacaciones a Yoshi´s Island. Lo que pasa es que los Yoshis nunca dejaron que construyeran un aeropuerto en su isla, así que el único lugar que tiene transporte desde la tierra de los Hongos hacia Yoshi´s Island, la tierra de los dinosaurios es Seaside Town. Claro, éste pueblo no podía quedarse en menos, ya que también es un excelente atractivo turístico.   
Mario: Son aviones Link, nada anormal   
Link: (Asustado) ¿Y cómo hacen que ésto se mueva?  
Mario: Con motores, deben alcanzar grandes velocidades para que puedan despegar  
Link: ¿Se despegan del suelo?   
Pikachu: Pika pika   
Link: ¿Qué dijo?   
Mario: Vuelan   
Link: ¿Vuelan?   
Link pega un salto y abraza a un árbol   
Link: ¡No me sacarán de aquí! ¡No me moveré del suelo!   
Mario: Deja de ser un cobarde Link, no pasa nada   
Pikachu y Mario estaban jalando a Link para que soltara el árbol de una buena vez.   
Pikachu: ¡Pika pika!   
Mario: Bien Pikachu   
Pikachu: ¡PIKACHU!!!!!!!!!   
Pikachu electrocuta a Link de una manera fea. Entonces, Link suelta el árbol y, quemado, Mario lo arrastra hacia el avión   
Link: (Cara de loco aturdido) No me moverán del suelo   
El trío favorito se subió al avión y viajaron sin más perscanses hacia Mushroom Kingdom (Excepto en el momento cuando Link se dió cuenta que estaba en el avión, gritó tan fuerte que los pasajeros pensaron que habían secuestrado el avión)   
Link: Me siento mal   
Mario: De seguro estás mareado   
Link: Tengo ganas de vomitar   
Mario: Toma la bolsa de mareo   
Link: Bien   
Link toma la bolsa de mareo y se la traga   
Link: (Sintiendose mal) Estaba buena, pero no me quitó el mareo   
Mario: Era para que vomitaras allí   
Link: ¿Puedo abrir la ventana?   
Hasta que aterrizaron en el Aeropuerto de Mushroom Kingdom. Mario puso una pata afuera del avión y... empezaron a sonar las trompetas, los tambores y la banda del ejército de Mushroom Kingdom. ¡Su héroe había vuelto! ¡Después de una larga semana! Bueno, su heroe no estaba muy ahí con el recibimiento, y se escondió desde lo más profundo del avión.   
Link: Mario, tenemos que salir de esta avechucha   
Pikachu: Pika pika pikachu   
Mario: ¡No saldré! Odio estas bienvenidas   
Link: (Al público) ¡Está en el fondo del avión! ¡Altiro lo saco!   
En ese justo instante (Pasados un minuto) empezó a haber un terremoto en el aeropuerto de Mushroom Kingdom   
Pikachu: (Con las manos juntas como rezando) pika pikachu pika pika ¡pikapi!   
Link: (Arrastrando a Mario) ¡Aquí está!   
Mario: ¿Era nescesaria tanta violencia?   
Link: Sí, quedé picado después de los Ratatas   
Con mucha duda los hongos empezaron a dar la bienvenida a su héroe... y a sus 2 acompañantes.   
Toad: ¡Gracias a Dios que regresaste Mario!   
Mario: Sí...   
Toad: ¿Te dolió mucho?   
Mario: No, ya me acostumbré   
Link: ¿¡Por qué entonces no quisiste pelear conmigo!?   
Mario: Eso es otra cosa   
Suena conjuntamente las tripas del trío favorito   
Pikachu: ¡Pika pi!   
Link: Tengo hambre   
Mario: Link, estamos en una ceremonia oficial, después comemos   
Link: Pikachu, hay que tomar medidas drásticas   
Pikachu: ¡Pika!   
Link desenvaina su espada, agarra a Mario y le pone la espada en el cogote.   
Pikachu: Pika pika...   
Link: Cuando digo medidas drásticas ¡Son medidas drásticas!   
Toad: ¿Qué quieres?   
Pikachu: (Cubriéndose) Pikapi   
Link: ¡Quiero mucha comida y rápido!   
Toad guió al secuestrador con sus rehenes hacia el restaurant del aeropuerto. Extrañamente, a Toad por el camino le había caido una extraña sustancia orgánica amarilla. Aquí, Link pidió 1°, 2°, principal y postre multiplicado por 3... porque no era solamente para él.   
Link: ¡Salgan todos de aquí!  
Cuando estuvieron solos, empezaron a comer   
Mario: Link ¿No puedo comer?   
Link: ¿Por qué? ¿No estabas acostumbrado a que fuera cruel contigo?   
Mario: Pero, aún así tengo hambre   
Link: ¿Qué dices Pikachu?  
Pikachu: Pika pika   
Link: Yo creo que dijo... muy bien come   
Mario: Primero desátame   
Link: Tú nunca nombraste eso  
Mario: Link...   
Link: Bueno   
En tanto, Toad se había comunicado con Peach en Mushroom Castle.   
Peach: ¿Qué que?  
Toad: Exacto, un tipo muy alto con las orejas largas   
Peach: ¿Y tomó la espada y se la puso en el cuello?   
Toad: Sí   
Peach: ¿Mario está bien?   
Toad: Por lo menos, cuando yo los dejé, no lo decapitaban aún   
Peach: ¡¿Por qué los dejaste solos?!   
Toad: Supongo que no podían comer tranquilos   
Peach: Voy para allá   
Peach llegó en un satiamén al aeropuerto. Allí, ignorando las advertencias de Toad, fue y tocó la puerta del Restaurant.   
Mario: ¿Sí?   
Peach: ¡Mario! ¿No eras el rehén?   
Mario: Ya me liberaron, pasa   
Peach entró en el restaurant mientras Pikachu y Link estaban dando las últimas raspas a los platos.   
Peach: ¿Ellos son tus amigos?   
Mario: Sí... Pikachu y Link   
Link: ¿Ella es Peach?   
Mario: (Sonrojado) Link...   
Link: No insinuaré nada   
Pikachu: Pika   
Peach: ¿Y el secuestrador?   
Link: Soy yo   
Peach: ¡Qué! (Dándole cachatadas) ¡Cómo se te ocurre usar a Mario como rehén! ¡No ves que pones en peligro su vida y la de todos los demás! ¡Todos nos pondremos muy tristes si lo matas!   
Mario: Peach, Peach, tranquila   
Peach: ¿Qué?   
Link: (Mareado) No es por nada Mario, pero creo que me voy a desmayar   
¡¡¡¡PAAAAFFFFFF!!!!!   
En la enfermería del aeropuerto, Mario y Pikachu miraban a Link desmayado, mientras un gran efectivo policial resguardaba el lugar, precisamente para que Link no hiciera algún destrozo.   
Link: ¿Ah? ¿Dónde estoy?   
Mario: Todo está bien Link   
Polcias: ¡DESPERTÓ!   
Los policias apuntaron inmediatamente a Link   
Link: ¿Y a eso lo llamas bien?   
Pikachu: (Retándolo) Pika pika   
Mario: ¡No se preocupen! ¡Les prometo que Link no hará ningún destrozo!  
Link: Vamos de nuevo   
Pikachu: Pika pikachu   
Mario: No te preocupes, ya lo arreglé todo   
Link: Ya es la segunda vez que lo haces   
Mario: ¿Qué?   
Link: Prometerles a unos policías que yo me portaré bien   
Mario: ¿Te refieres a la oficial Jenny?   
Link: Es la policía del mundo Pokémon ¿No?   
Mario: Sí, bueno...   
Link: Por una vez que en éste capítulo que él sea el tonto   
Pikachu: ¿Pika pika?   
Peach: Entonces, al final de todo, no ibas a matar a Mario   
Link: Si lo mataba ¿Qué cosa me haría Master Hand ?   
Peach: ¿Master Hand?   
Mario: Todavía no sabemos lo que es   
Peach: ¿Y qué tiene que ver con ustedes?  
Pikachu: Pika pika, pikachu pikapi   
Mario: Todavía no lo sabemos, pero pronto será   
Peach: Bueno, vamos al castillo, tengo algo que decirle a Mario   
Mario: ¿Y porqué no me lo dices ahora?   
Peach: Porque es mejor que te lo diga en el castillo   
Peach los llevó al castillo de Mushroom Kingdom. Allí, Peach le dio la mala noticia a Mario.   
Mario: ¿¡Qué?!   
Peach: Así es Mario, desapereció   
Mario: ¡No puede ser!  
Link: ¿Quién es Luigi?   
Peach: Es el hermano de Mario   
Link: ¿Y él desapareció?   
Peach: Sí   
Link: Vaya   
Pikachu: ¿Pika pika pikachu?  
Mario: (Sollozo) No, Pikachu, no puede ser   
Link: ¿Qué dijo?   
Mario: Preguntó si Master Hand estaría en esto   
Link: No podemos seguir diciendo que todo lo raro que ocurre es culpa de Master Hand, debemos pensar de verdad, en qué pasaría   
Mario: Tal vez fue Bowser, o Wario, o Tatanga   
Peach: ¿Tatanga?   
Mario: Es una larga historia Peach y no estoy como para contarla   
Peach: Será mejor que te quedes aquí Mario, no estás como para ir a tu casa   
Mario: Bueno  
Peach: ¿Ustedes se quedarán aquí?   
Link: A mí me gusta dormir en el suelo pero ¿Tienes camas blandas?   
Peach: ¡Claro que tengo camas blandas!   
Link: ¿Qué dices Pikachu?  
Pikachu: ¡Pikachu!   
Durante la noche, una sombra empezó a vigilar el lugar. Muy de a poco, mientras todos dormían, ésta sombra se avalanzó sobre el cuarto de Peach... luego, salió rapidamente del lugar  
Toad: ¡Mario! ¡Mario!   
Mario: ¿Qué?   
Toad: Espera   
Mario: ¿Qué tengo que esperar?  
Toad le tira un balde de agua encima  
Mario: ¡Qué te pasa!   
Toad: Es que estabas dormido, bien...   
Mario: ¿Qué bien?   
Toad: ¡Raptaron a la princesa!   
Mario: ¿Qué?   
Toad: ¡Raptaron a la princesa! ¡Raptaron a la princesa!   
Mario: Toad ¿Y esperaste tanto para decirme eso?   
Toad: Es que tenías que estar despierto  
Mario: Ah   
Link y Pikachu dormían plácidamente en su habitación en el castillo de Mushroom Kingdom, cuando Mario entró todo alborotado, alborotando todo.   
Mario: ¡Raptaron a Peach!   
Link: ¿Quién quiere raptar duraznos?   
Mario: ¿Duraznos?   
Pikachu: Pika pika...   
Mario: ¡No raptaron ningunos duraznos! ¡Raptaron a Peach!   
Link: ¿Sabes lo que significa Peach en Enghlyriano*?  
Mario: ¿Qué?   
Link: ¡Durazno!   
(* Inglés en Hyrule)  
Mario: Te lo diré de otra manera ¡Raptaron a la princesa!   
Link: ¿Alguna otra novedad?   
Mario: Pareces que conoces sobre raptos de princesas   
Link: obvio   
Mario: Okey (Lo toma del pijama) Mira Link, éste no es momento para bromas, tú sabes lo que significa Peach para mí, y entonces tú me vas a ayudar ¿O no?   
Link: Bueno... pero... ¿Podría vestirme?   
Mario: Está bien   
Pikachu: ¿Pika pika?   
Mario: Vamos a ir al castillo de Bowser a rescatar a la princesa   
Pikachu: ¡¿Pika?!   
Link: ¡Vámonos!  
Mario: ¿Vienes Pikachu?  
Pikachu: Pi pika... pikachu  
Mario: Bueno, quédate   
Link: Pero te vas a quedar en un castillo oscuro, solo   
Pikachu: Pika pika, pikachu   
Link: ¿Qué dijo?   
Mario: Dijo que eso es mejor que ir al castillo de un monstruo   
Link: Bueno, que no te pillen los hongos   
Pikachu: pika   
Mario y Link se dirigieron hacia Bowser´s Keep, dónde Link pretendía darle una lección a Mario sobre el rescate de princesas, pero Mario, ya tenía sus propias técnicas.   
Mario: ¿Qué haces?   
Link: Estoy buscando un lugar dónde usar mi Longshot, pero todo es de piedra   
Mario: Mira Link, ésto se hace así  
Mario se acerca a un tubo  
Mario: Sólo métete por aquí   
Link: Eso debe ser el desagüe, nunca me meteré allí   
Mario: ¿Cómo supiste lo del desagüe?   
Link: No somos tan atrazados en Hyrule  
Mario: Bueno, pero... ya me he metido aquí  
Link: ¿En serio?   
Mario: Y no es asqueroso   
Link: No te creo, esto del rapto de princesas debe ser una broma, no puede haber tanta coincidencia  
Mario: Entra   
Link: No   
Mario: Entra  
Link: No   
Mario: Sí   
Link: No   
Mario: Sí   
Link: No   
Mario: No   
Link: Muy bien, tú lo dijiste   
Mario se aburre y se mete dentro del tubo.   
Link: Muy bien, no entraré, entraré a mi manera  
Link ubicó una ventana con madera y utilizó su Longshot para llegar. En tanto, Mario ya se estaba escabullendo por las armaduras de los parientes de Bowser. Link, por su parte, llegó al hall central y gritó   
Link: ¡Soy yo, Link! ¡Vengan ahora!   
Los Koopas no supieron reaccionar más que de otra manera: Atacaron a Link con toda su fuerza, mientras Mario lo observaba desconcertado   
Link: ¿¡Te vas a mover o qué?!   
Yo nunca supe a quien Link le estaba gritando eso, pero Mario sintió que era para él. Corrió hacia la sala del trono y encontró a Bowser con Peach amarrada   
Bowser y Peach: ¡Mario!   
Eso suena repetitivo   
Mario: ¡Suelta a Peach! ¡Monstruo poco original!   
Bowser: El poco original eres tú, fontanero de pacotilla   
Mario: Se nota que ves monos animados traducidos en México... bastardo   
Peach: Mario... ¿No crees que eso fue un poco fuerte? Este es un juego para niños   
Mario: Familiar querida Peach, familiar  
Link: ¿¡De dónde vienen tantas tortugas!?   
Bowser: ¿Quién es ese?   
Mario: Un amigo  
Link: ¡Ahora vienen tipos de colores con patas cortas y máscaras blancas!   
Mario: Los Shy-Guy...  
Bowser: ¡Deja de lamentarte y empecemos!   
Bowser se lanzó encima de Mario, pero éste lo saltó, lo agarró de la cola y empezó a girar   
Bowser: Mario...   
Mario: ¡¿Qué quieres?!   
Bowser: Dónde me vas a lanzar si no hay bombas  
Mario: Tienes razón, entonces, ¿Cómo me desago de ti?   
Bowser: No lo sé, ese es tu problema   
Mario siguió dandole vuelta a Bowser mientras solucionaba su problema de dónde lanzarlo.   
Link: ¡Oye Mario! Estos tipos son muy re´fáciles, pero vienen en cantidades industriales ¿Qué hago?   
Mario: Cierra la puerta   
Link: En eso ya estaba pensando, pero no crees que...   
Mario: Solo cierrala   
Link: Está bien   
Link cierra la puerta y todos los koopas y Shy-Guy quedaron afuera   
Link: Bueno Mario... ¡Mario!   
Bowser: ¡ay! ¿Por qué me... ¿¿¿¿¿¿Soltaste?????  
Todos: ??????   
Lo que todos no sabían, es que Mario había sido trasladado hacia Peach´s Castle, pero no estoy hablando de Mushroom Kingdom, sino que a su zona de batalla. Así es, esta es la primera pelea, tal como yo lo había dicho, pero ¿Contra quien?   
Toad: ¿Pikachu? ¿Dónde quedaste? ¿Te vas a esconder o qué?   
Pikachu también había sido trasladado, hacia Peach´s Castle. Así es, la primera pelea de los Smash Brothers sería Mario v/s Pikachu, y aquí no tenía nada que ver que Mario actuara de local, sólo le quedaba más cerca a Master Hand. En tanto, Master Hand había dispuesto un sistema para que los Smash Brothers que acompañaran a los peleadores de aquella ocación pudieran ver las peleas. Este sistema consistía de una pantalla mágica gigante dónde podrían verlas.   
Peach: ¿Qué es eso?   
Bowser: ¿Una pantalla de t.v.?   
Link: ¿Qué?   
T.V: Bienvenidos Smash Brothers a la primera batalla Smash   
Link: ¡¿Qué?!   
T.V: Esta noche tenemos el honor de presenciar una pelea de titanes... pequeños   
Peach: ¡Oye! Mario no es tan chico   
T.V: 2 de los más pequeños Smash Brothers se enfrentarán a una lucha de 3 minutos a quien primero caiga a la plataforma, si lo mata o lo knockea quedará completamente descalificado.   
Link: ¿Alguien me podría decir como rayos habla esta cosa?   
Bowser: Yo también me lo pregunto, porque no tiene parlantes   
T.V: Esta transmición es exclusiva para el Smash Brother Link, el legendario héroe de la Triforce de Hyrule, pero, tendrá el detalle de que todos los que estén cerca oirán y verán esta transmición... sólo para que no crean a Link loco   
Link: Gracias   
T.V: De nada   
Link: ?   
T.V: En esta esquina, estando como local y teniendo 10 kg de sobre peso... ¡Mario! El defensor de Mushroom Kingdom   
Peach: ¡No tenías que decir lo del sobrepeso!   
T.V: Y en esta otra esquina, entrenado malamente por Ash Ketchum, pero, aún así un buen especímen ¡Pikachu! El representante de los Pokémon   
Link: ¿Cómo hacen eso?  
T.V: 1... 2... 3... ¡GO!   
En ese momento, Mario y Pikachu volvieron al mundo de los vivos... y recién se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba  
Mario: ¡Allá abajo está el Mushroom Castle!   
Pikachu: ¿Pika pika?   
De repente, el público empezó a abuchear   
Público: Empiezen la pelea... vamos, un par de golpes que sea... aburridos...   
Mario: ¿Pelear?   
Pikachu: ¿Pika?   
De repente, Mario y Pikachu empezaron a moverse involuntariamente   
Mario: ¿Qué hacen?   
Pikachu: ¿Pika?   
T.V: En éste momento, Mario y Pikachu estan siendos controlados por Master Hand para que empiezen la pelea   
Peach: ¡No tienen que hacerlo! ¡Mario le ganaría a ese ratón en un santiamén!   
Bowser: ¡Pues yo pienso que ese ratón podría vencerlo altiro porque Mario es un inútil!   
Peach: ¡No es un inútil!   
Bowser: ¡Lo es!   
Peach: ¡No lo es!   
Bowser: ¡Lo es!   
Link: Pues yo pienso...   
Peach y Bowser voltean a mirarlo   
Link: Pues, no pienso nada   
Peach y Bowser siguieron discutiendo mientras Mario y Pikachu ya habían empezado a perder las fuerzas y rendirse ante el poder de Master Hand   
Mario: No puedo...   
Pikachu: Pika...   
De repente, ni Mario, ni Pikachu tuvieron voluntad y empezaron a pelear   
T.V: Mario ha dado uno de sus saltos extraordinarios, pero Pikachu responde con un Atrack-thunder desde el cielo   
Peach: ¡Vamos Mario! ¡Mario!   
Bowser: Vamos... ¿Cómo se llama?   
Link: Pikachu   
Bowser: ¡Vamos Pikachu! ¡Vamos!   
T.V: Ahora Pikachu le ha lanzado un atrack-trueno andante que le da a Mario y cae de la plataforma   
Peach: !   
Bowser: :)   
T.V: Pero Mario se recupera rápidamente y va a lanzar un golpe   
Peach: Uf!   
Bowser: >:(  
En ese momento, Mario vuelve al mundo de los "seres libres que se controlan a voluntad" y para su golpe   
Mario: ¿Qué estoy haciendo?   
T.V: Ahora Pikachu se ha lanzado encima de Mario y lo ataca a coletazos   
Mario: Pero Pikachu, ¿Qué haces?   
T.V: Mario lo ha agarrado de la cola y empieza a dar vueltas   
Mario: Disculpa Pikachu   
T.V: Mario lo suelta y Pikachu no puede salvarse, ha salido de la Plataforma ¡Mario ha vencido!   
Peach: ¡Bien!   
Bowser: Maldición   
Pikachu cae desde el cielo y Link se prepara a recibirlo en brazos   
Link: Lo hiciste bien Pikachu, no te preocupes   
Pikachu: ¿Pika?   
Link: De veras que estabas controlado... después te explico   
Pikachu: ¿Pika pika?   
Después, Mario cayó desde arriba, pero Link no lo recibió  
Mario: ¿Por qué a Pikachu sí y a mí no?   
Link: Porque tu eres más pesado   
Bowser: ¡Perdiste!   
Peach: ¡Ganaste Mario! ¡Ganaste!   
Bowser: ¡Perdiste! ¡Rata Inmunda!   
Pikachu: ¿Pika?   
Link: Ya te dije que después te explicaría   
Mario: Realmente no recuerdo bien   
Bowser: Me la vas a pagar, laucha amarilla   
Bowser se avalanzó encima de Link y Pikachu. Pikachu no reaccionó de otra manera más de la cual los Pikachu reaccionaban: Lo electrocutó.   
Bowser: (Un rico sonido de fritura) Ahh...   
Link: ¡Tortuga asada!   
Mario: Muy gracioso   
Peach: Mario, ¿Podrías sacarme de aquí?   
Mario: Ya voy   
Mario liberó a Peach y, junto con Link, quien llevaba en brazos al cansado Pikachu, se devolvieron al Mushroom´s Castle. Claro, fue de la manera de Link. Aunque Peach encontró más cómodos los tubos. Link, por el camino, le explicó a Mario y a Pikachu que había pasado.   
Mario: Así que nos tiene para pelear en un torneo   
Link: Sí, nos obliga a pelear en algo que nosotros no sabemos  
Mario: Yo no pienso pelear... aunque haya ganado esta batalla, no estoy orgulloso de haberla ganado  
Link: Yo tampoco lo estaría. En fin, lo mejor es que Ash sepa esto, y, para eso, debemos llegar Pokémon World  
Mario: Hay que encontrar otro portal dimencional   
Link: Supongo que Pikachu y yo seguiremos el camino...  
Mario: ¿Te volviste loco? Necesitan un guía, yo los acompañaré   
Peach: Pero... Mario...   
Mario: Después de ese corto circuito, no creo que Bowser vuelva a molestar por un buen tiempo  
Peach: Sí... supongo...   
Cuando llegaron a Mushroom Castle, Pikachu ya estaba despierto, y Toad los esperaba   
Toad: ¡Princesa Toadstoll!   
Peach: ¡Toad!   
Link: Parecen hermanos   
Mario: No me digas esa palabra  
Pikachu: Pika...   
Link: Bueno, es hora de continuar nuestro camino   
Pikachu: ¿Pika?   
Mario: ¿Continuar?   
Peach: ¿No se van a quedar a la fiesta? Voy a preparar un pastel   
Mario: ¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!   
Link: Nooooo.... Debemos continuar  
Mario: Pero...   
Link: Nada de peros... disculpa Peach, debemos continuar  
Peach: Ohhh... Pero... Mario se quedará   
Mario: Bueno... tengo que acompañarlos Peach, disculpa   
Peach: Ohhh...   
Y partieron, pero no sabían a dónde  
Mario: Y ¿A dónde vamos ir Link?   
Link: Tengo un presentimiento... el portal está dentro de un bosque  
Mario: Veamos... ¿Oscuro o claro?  
Link: Muy oscuro ¿Por qué?   
Mario: Forest Maze... estamos perdidos   
Link: ¿Qué le pasa?   
Pikachu: Pikapi   
Así, el trío favorito continuó su viaje en busca del mundo Pokémon, para devolver a Ash a Pikachu e informarle sobre el pesar de ser Smash Brother. Pero aún tenían mucho camino por delante... demaciado   
  
En el capítulo 5:   
El trío favorito estará perdido en Forest Maze... tanto así, que Mario empezará a preguntarse dónde se ha quedado Yoshi. Éste, estará en Congo Jungle, dónde peleará su primera batalla Smash a causa de los celos de Donkey Kong.   
El siguiente capítulo será: Un dinosaurio en Congo Jungle: Yoshi v/s Donkey Kong 


	5. Un Dinosaurio en Congo Jungle: Yoshi vs ...

Aventuras Super Smash Aventuras Super Smash Aventuras Super Smash 

Capítulo 5:   
Un dinosaurio en Congo Jungle: Yoshi v/s Donkey Kong   
Prólogo:   
¿Perdidos en Forest Maze? mmmm... Eso no será tan entretenido, después de que empecé con el torneo... Supongo que habrá que fijar la atención en otra cosa, pero... ¿Qué será? ¿Ah? Yoshi...   
  
Dejamos al trío favorito en camino hacia Forest Maze. Link había tenido un presentimiento que, en conclución de Mario, era poco confiable. Él se había metido veces contadas con las manos a Forest Maze, así que perderse era algo inminente, a menos, claro, que Link haya tenido el presentimiento con mapa incluído.   
Link: Veamos... era por aquí ¿O por acá?   
Pikachu: ¿Pika pika chu?  
Mario: Pregunta que porqué nos estás guiando tú si éste es mi mundo   
Link: Dile que es mi presentimiento   
Pikachu: ¿Pika?   
Mario: Pregunta que es un presentimiento   
Link: Es.... cómo seguir mis instintos   
Pikachu: Pika pika...   
Mario: Dice que no es muy bueno seguir los instintos de alguien   
Link: ¿Por qué dice eso?   
Mario: Supongo que será por Ash   
Link: (Piensa un poco) Sin comentarios   
Mario: (Piensa)   
Link: ¿Y tú? ¿Acaso no tienes ninguna pregunta?   
Mario: Yo me pregunto dónde estará Yoshi   
Link: ¿Estás hablando del dinosaurio Azul?   
Mario: No, ése es Boshi. Yoshi es verde, y, según Boshi, él desapareció   
Pikachu: ¿Pika pika?   
Mario: Es que Yoshi no sale a menos que sea muy importante y... no lo encontramos en Mushroom Kingdom... eso a mí me resulta extraño   
Link: ¡Es a la izquierda!   
Pikachu: ¿Pika?   
Mario: Dice si estás seguro   
Link: o... ¿A la derecha?   
Mario: Estamos perdidos...   
Link: ¡Pikachu!   
Pikachu: Pika pi !   
Mario: Lo siento   
Pikachu: Pika...   
Mario: ...  
Link: ¿Todavía pensando?   
Mario: Me preocupa Yoshi ¿Dónde estará?   
Lo que no sabía Mario, es que Yoshi estaba bien, pero no en Yoshi´s Island, sino en Congo Jungle. Congo Jungle queda en Donkey Kong Country, y Yoshi llegó allí sin tener idea cómo. Sólo era un dinosaurio muy tierno que apareció tendido en la playa. Las monas (Porque, vamos a ser objetivos, ésa es su especie) lo habían recogido como bicho raro de la playa y lo habían llevado a la casa más cercana. Siempre con la vigilancia de la abuela Kong (Si sabes su nombre, mándame un mail), según decían ellas.   
En la casa de Candy Kong se estaba alojando Yoshi, quien había permanecido inconciente desde que lo quedó al caer al mar, tal parece que por haber caído de un portal al agua, y no poder soportar las mareas.   
Yoshi: Mi cabeza, ¡Tengo hambre!   
Candy: ¡Ya sé que tienes hambre! Lo has estado diciendo todo el día incluso dormido, pero, me imagino que no serás tan infantil como Donkey Kong ¿O sí?   
Yoshi: ¿Donkey Kong?   
Mario ya le había platicado a Yoshi sobre sus encuentros con un gorilote de nombre Donkey Kong. Mario ya lo había capturado cerca de 2 veces, e incluso ha tenido que defenderse de ataques de otro gorilita el cual quería liberarlo... todo por mantener a Pauline a salvo... cosa que Mario también le dijo que no le dijera a Peach   
Yoshi: ¿Quién es ese Donkey Kong?   
Candy: Es mi novio   
Con esas palabras, Candy ya le había dado el aviso de no hablar sobre Mario durante el tiempo que él permenezca con el   
Yoshi: Dime ¿Dónde estoy?   
Candy: En Congo Jungle, en mi casa. Aquí amigo, somos todos monos, ningún ser cómo tú   
Yoshi: No, si eso ya me quedó claro   
Entre que ellos hablaban, Dixie y Tiny estaban informando a Cranky si es que sabía sobre éste extraño ser que era Yoshi   
Cranky: No, no he escuchado nada parecido jamás   
Dixie: ¡Vaya! ¿Seguro que no sabes nada?   
Cranky: Nada, a menos que lo vea   
Tiny: Está en la casa de Candy, pero, no le hemos informado nada a Donkey   
Cranky: Mejor que no le avisen, puede ponerse loco si lo llega a saber   
En tanto, nuestro querido amigo Diddie, el favorito de todos los monos, estaba haciéndole un encargo a Donkey. Tenía que preguntarle a Candy a que hora sería la cita que ellos tenían, ya que Donkey se estaba arreglando   
Diddie: ¿Candy? Candy...   
Candy: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Ah! eres tú Diddie ¿Qué se te ofrece?   
Diddie: Venía de parte de Donkey a preguntarte si irias a la cita   
Candy: ¿Cuál cita?   
Diddie: La que tú y Donkey tienen esta tarde   
Candy: ¡Ah! Esa cita... Lo siento Diddie, pero, no puedo ir. Me ocurrieron cosas más importantes en último minuto y no puedo hacerlas esperar, lo siento   
Yoshi: ¡Candy! Hablame más sobre ése Donkey Kong...   
Candy: Disculpa, debo atender a mis visitas   
Candy le cierra la puerta a Diddie  
Diddie: ¿Cosas más importantes?   
Donkey: ¿Qué?   
Diddie había llevado la noticia de que Candy tenía "Algo más importante que hacer" a Donkey, quien no podía soportar que le hicieran algo por el estilo.   
Diddie: ¡Cálmate Donkey! No debe ser lo que tú te imaginas   
Donkey: Pero... eso me acabaste de contar   
Diddie: Lo sé, pero, se oía como un mono pequeño, debe ser la primo o algo por el estilo   
Donkey: ¿Y cómo sabes tú si Candy tiene primos o no?  
Diddie: ¿Estás celoso?   
Donkey: ¿Yo? ¿Celoso de un tipo que habla raro?   
Funky: Eso parece   
Donkey: ¡Funky!   
Funky: Lo que yo pienso es que deberías ir con tu arma de cocos y sacarle los sesos a ese tipo   
Diddie: ¡Claro! ¿Y si Candy se enoja?   
Funky: ¡Qué importa que ella se enoje!   
Donkey: Es que no conoces a Candy enojada   
Funky: Le estás dando mucha libertad a tu novia  
Donkey: Mejor espiemos  
Diddie: Buena idea   
Funky: Yo digo que hay que volarle los sesos   
Donkey y Diddie deciden espiar a Candy y al "Tipo con quien Candy está engañando a Donkey" (Miren a lo que llega no saber sobre algo) en compañía de Funky, quien seguía insistiendo que era mejor atacar por la retaguardia a ese tipo.   
En eso, Tiny y Dixie van a visitar a Yoshi, quien les hace más preguntas sobre Donkey Kong. Ellas no entienden por qué rayos a Yoshi le interesa tanto Donkey Kong, pero él sabe porqué.   
Yoshi: ¿No podemos salir a pasear? Me estoy ahogando aquí   
Dixie: No sé ¿Y si Donkey lo pilla?   
Candy: No importa, yo sé cómo controlarlo   
Dixie, Candy y Yoshi, quien llevaba a Tiny en la espalda salieron a dar una vuelta entre los árboles de plátanos. Aparte, Yoshi estaba muerto de hambre. Pero, ellos no se habían dado cuenta, pero, Diddie, Donkey muy a su pesar, Funky, estaban detrás de ellos.   
Funky: ¡Aún digo que hay que knockearlo con nuestras armas!   
Diddie: (Para callado) ¡Cállate! Nos pueden pillar   
Donkey: Es un tipo verde que se comporta como un caballo ¡Qué raro!   
Yoshi mira para arriba y encuentra un montón de Bananas. De un sólo lenguatazo, Yoshi se come todas las bananas incluso con cáscara, ante la mirada atónita de Candy, Dixie, Tiny, Diddie y Funky. Por su parte, Donkey está muy enojado.   
Donkey: ¡¡¡¡¡¡ESTO FUE LA GOTA QUE DERRAMÓ EL VASO!!!!!  
Yoshi: ¿Ah?   
Candy: ¡Donkey!   
Donkey: Ahora sí, dinosaurio verde o lo que seas, ¡VAS A VER CONTRA QUÉ ESTÁS TRATANDO!  
Yoshi: Pero yo sólo comí   
Y desaparecieron   
En Forest Maze, Mario, Pikachu y Link estaban más perdidos que una aguja en un pajar. Link ya no tenía idea a dónde ir, y ese lugar era totalmente desconocido para Mario. En otras palabras, Pikachu ya había perdido la esperanza.   
Link y Mario: ¿No será por   
Apuntando a lados distintos   
Link y Mario: allá ?  
Se miran   
Link y Mario: Bueno, decide tú   
Paran   
Link y Mario: ¿Tú no eras el que sabía?   
Pikachu: Pika pika   
Link y Mario: ¡Ya poh! ¿Quién sabe?   
Pikachu: Pi...   
Link y Mario: Tú o yo   
Pikachu: ¡Pika pika!   
Link y Mario: ¡Córtala Pikachu! Intentamos decidir   
Pikachu: Pika pika...   
Link y Mario: Yo... ¿O tú?  
Y dicen ésto al mismo tiempo   
Mario: Por lasagna   
Link: Por Farore  
Mario y Link: ¡Ya!   
Pikachu: Pika!!!!!!  
Mario y Link: ¿Qué?   
Pikachu apunta hacia una pantalla que apareció en frente de ellos ¡Era la misma que transmitía la pelea Mario v/s Pikachu! Pero, ésta vez, transmitirá otra cosa.   
Conductor: Después de una pequeña explicación en que ellos entendieron que no son enemigos al final de cuentas, y qué son, Yoshi y Donkey Kong pelerán en Congo Jungle para ver quien es el mejor Rainbow Golfist.   
Mario: ¿Yoshi y...   
Link: ¿No es el amigo de Mario?  
Pikachu: Pika   
Mario: Donkey Kong?   
Link: ¿Quién es ese?   
Conductor: Ésta transmición es para Mario y los que lo estén acompañando porque su primer enemigo y su mejor amigo van a ser los que van a darse a piños para ganar o la medalla huevo o la medalla D.K.   
Link: ¿Medalla?   
Mario: ¿Será lo que yo tengo?   
Conductor: Aprovecho de explicar que las medallas son el contador de cuantas peleas han ganado, cuando tengan todas las 7 medallas que les corresponde juntar, pasar auntomáticamente a pelear en las finales.   
Pikachu: Pika, pikachu  
Adentro, Yoshi no quería pelear, pero Donkey estaba tan enojado por lo que él le había hecho a sus bananas que haría cualquier cosa por vengarse.   
1, 2, 3, 4, ¡GO!   
Donkey se lanza lo más rápido que puede, que no es mucha velocidad, contra Yoshi. Éste todavía no entiende que tiene que pelear, pero decide saltarlo.   
En eso, Mario estaba sufriendo una parálisis físico, psíquico y emocional frente a ver a su mejor amigo en contra del gorilote.   
Yoshi decide defenderse y saca su lengua para intentar tragar a Donkey, pero no le cabe en su boca (No es porque no entre, sino porque simplemente necesita practicar) pero intenta lanzarlo afuera, y lo logra, pero, por mala suerte suya, Donkey cae en un barril, y éste sale disparado en medio del escenario. Yoshi no se da cuenta, pero es agarrado por Donkey por la retaguardia y es lanzado, pero cae en la plataforma.   
En tanto, en Congo Jungle (No el escenario) estaban buscando a Yoshi y a Donkey, mientras Cranky los retaba   
Cranky: ¡Cómo se les ocurre sacarlo a pasear! ¡Y cómo se les ocurre dejar que Donkey lo atacara!   
Yoshi decide lanzar algunos huevos, que no le caen tan bien a Donkey. Después de eso, Donkey decide darle un golpe fatal (Ustedes saben, el golpe especial cuando sólo se apreta B) y Yoshi no lo resiste. Fin del Encuentro   
Mario: ¡Yoshi!   
Donkey y Yoshi aparecen en Congo Jungle (El verdadero) ante la alegría de todos.   
Yoshi: Bueno, pido disculpas por haberme comido las Bananas   
Donkey: ¿Te gustan?   
Yoshi: Según Mario, a mí me gusta de todo   
Donkey: ¿Mario? ¿Mario Mario?   
Yoshi: Ése mismo   
Donkey: Y él... ¿También es un Smash Brother?   
Yoshi: No lo sé, pero somos Brothers  
Donkey: Bueno, supongo...   
Ante esa conversación, todos pidieron explicaciones, pero ellos no las prefirieron dar.   
En tanto, Link, quien llevaba cargando a Mario y Pikachu encontraron un portal dimencional. Link miró adentró y vió que era... ¡Hyrule!   
  
En el Siguiente Capítulo:   
Link en Hyrule decide primero ir a visitar a Epona, pero, primero debe ayudar a Malon en un problema que tiene: ¡Se están robando las vacas! ¿Podrán el trío favorito encargarse de eso? ¿Quienes serán los ladrones de vacas? ¿Mario se dará cuenta a quién se parecen Talon e Ingo? Todo en el capítulo 6:   
De visita en Hyrule: El rapto de las vacas   



	6. De Visita en Hyrule, El Rapto de las Vac...

Aventuras Super Smash Aventuras Super Smash Aventuras Super Smash De visita en Hyrule: El rapto de las vacas  
  
Prólogo: Bien... un mundo natal. Éste es el mundo de la magia y las aventuras por excelencia. Las cosas así siempre suceden, pasan todo el tiempo. Pero los pobres van a tener que pasar algo horrible, estoy seguro... Creo que será divertido   
  
  
Link, Pikachu y Mario se encontraban perdidos en el Bosque... en los bosques perdidos, Lost Woods. No es que fueran despistados, pero en ese momento Link tenía memoria de pollo, especialmente cuando llevaba cuando llevaba cuidando como una verdadera Gallina a 2 pollitos. Se habían encontrado con Deku Scrubs, Moblins, Lobos y series de enemigos que hacían ver la vida a cuadritos. Pero, Link con sus pillitos habían logrado salir de Lost Wood y entrar en Kokiri Forest.   
Mario: ¿Qué es éste lugar Link?   
- ¿Link?   
Una voz muy familiar para Link los había visto   
Link: ¡Saria!   
Saria: ¡Link! ¿Dónde estabas? Nos tenías muy preocupados a todos en Hyrule   
Link: ¿Verdad? Siempre dicen que estoy perdido   
Saria: Pero nunca habías salido de Hyrule Link   
Link: ¿Cómo supieron?   
Saria: Los sages dejaron de sentir tu presencia y fuimos a pedirle explicaciones a Zelda   
Link: ¿Y?   
Saria: Zelda lo negó todo desde el principio, pero después confesó   
Mario: Sí, y no sabes lo que hemos pasado por eso   
Pikachu: Pika   
Link: Amigos, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal pero...   
Pikachu: Pikachu...  
Mario: Pero terminaste con mala fama en Saffron City, eso no se cura   
Link: Lo sé, pero...   
Pikachu: pika pika   
Mario: Sí, yo también   
Saria: ¿Quienes son?   
Link: Ah! Disculpa, ellos son Pikachu y Mario ¡Digan Hola!   
Pikachu: Pika   
Mario: Hola   
Saria: Parecen Teletubbies   
Mario y Pikachu se acuestan en el suelo y empiezan a descansar   
Saria: ¿Qué les pasó?   
Link: Mientras estabamos adentro de Lost Wood fueron llamados para una pelea, y Pikachu ganó   
Saria: ¿Una pelea Smash?   
Link: ¿Cómo lo supiste?   
Saria: Los sages estamos enterados... y también sabemos que tú eres un Smash Brother  
Mario: Un Smash Brother con suerte   
Saria: ¿Con suerte?   
Mario: No ha sido llamado para ninguna pelea... y yo ya tengo 3... una con una bola rosada   
Link: Olvídalo... no es necesario que te traumes   
Mario: Me comió... ni siquiera Yoshi lo ha hecho y él me tragó y después empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego, no lo pude soportar   
Link: Esa pelea fue tan aburrida que me quedé dormido al medio   
Pikachu: Pika pika   
Mario: ¿Y qué querían? ¡No pude reaccionar!   
Saria: Primer síntoma   
Todos: ¿Qué?   
Saria: Están empezando a hablar de peleas como si fuera muy normal y apenas llevan 3   
Mario: Él no lleva ninguna   
Saria: Bueno, el punto que lo único que sacan con esas peleas es hacerse daño, no existe ningún objetivo que cumplir   
Pikachu: Pika... Pikachu   
Mario: Pero ya estamos metidos en ésto  
Pikachu: Pikapi...   
Saria: De a poco ustedes se están convirtiendo en Smash Brothers   
Mario: Disculpa... ya somos Smash Brothers  
Link: ¡No le hables así a Saria!   
Saria: ¿No lo entienden? Un Smash Brother es un ser que es un muñeco técnicamente y lo único que se dedica es a pelear  
Mario: ...  
Link: ¿Estás segura?   
Saria: En cualquier momento lo más divertido que ustedes harán va a ser entrenar entre ustedes para las peleas   
Pikachu: Pikachu, pika pika   
Mario: Sí, eso también me asusta  
Link: Saria, ¿Conoces a Master Hand?  
Saria: Él es muy extraño, no quiere eso, pero lo hace igual  
Link: ¿Qué no quiere?   
Saria: Que ustedes se conviertan en verdaderos Smash Brothers   
Mario: ¿No crees que estás delirando?   
Saria: Sé que no me creen, pero, háganme un favor, por favor, no peleen más   
Pikachu: Pika pika, pikachu pika pika pikapi   
Mario: Sí, y, tenemos que pelear obligatoriamente al final   
Saria: Segundo síntoma   
Link: ¿Qué?   
Saria: Resignación   
Link: ¡Ay!   
Mario: (Tratando de cambiar de tema) Dime Link ¿No tienes nada que hacer acá?   
Link: ¡Oh sí! Tengo que ir a ver a Epona, debe sentirse muy mal después de lo que pasó, no la he visto hace tiempo   
Mario: Bueno, vamos a verla   
Link: Sí, disculpa Saria, me tengo que ir   
Saria: Me estás tratando de evitar Link, estoy segura   
Link: No, no es eso   
Saria: ¿Cómo puede ser urgente ir a ver a Epona?   
Mario: ¿Acaso estás celosa?   
Saria: ¿Yo celosa de ese animal? ¡Jamás!   
Mario: Link ¿Cómo dejas que llame a tu amiga así?   
Link: Bueno, es que no está muy lejos   
Mario: ...   
Pikachu: Pika pika   
Mario: Eso   
Link: Bueno me voy   
Saria: Pero...   
Link no le hace caso a Saria y parte hacia la salida de Kokiri Forest, llevando a Mario y a Pikachu colgando. Saria decide vengarse y grita   
Saria: ¡LINK ESTÁ AQUÍ!   
Kokiris: ¡¿QUÉ?!   
Link: ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!   
Link sale corriendo de allí, mientras los Kokiris miran desconcertados y Saria de tapa el estómago de la risa   
El trío favorito llega a Hyrule Field, ante el alivio de Link, ya que desde (según los Kokiris) había matado al Deku Tree, los Kokiris le tenían un cierto odio, pero no sabía que hace rato se había disipado, desde que creó al Deku Tree Sprout. Pero, en fin, Link iba a ver a Epona, así que guió a sus amigos hasta Lon Lon Ranch.   
Link: ¡Malon! ¡Llegué!   
Malon: ¿Link? ¡Oh Link! ¡Eres tú!   
Mario: ¿Malon? ¿Quién es ella?   
Link: Es una amiga   
Malon: ¡Qué bueno Link que apareciste! Nos tenías a todos muy preocupados   
Mario: Tienes a todo el mundo preocupado aquí   
Malon: ¿Quienes son ellos? Link: ¡Ah! Ellos son Mario y Pikachu ¡Digan Hola!   
Mario: ¡Hola!   
Pikachu: ¡Pika!   
Malon: ¿Acaso ven mucho los Teletubbies?   
Link: No   
Malon: Bueno   
- ¡Ha llegado carta!   
Malon: ¡Para quien!   
Cartero: Para su padre señorita Malon  
Malon: ¿Más?   
Cartero: Todos sabemos ésto, tendremos que conceguirnos vacas propias si ésto sigue así   
Malon: Vamos a recuperar las vacas, no se preocupen   
Cartero: Eso esperamos señorita Malon, bueno, que tenga un buen día   
Malon: ¡Gracias por traernos las cartas! Aunque no sé porqué le digo gracias   
Link: ¿Qué pasa Malon?   
Malon: No es momento para esas cosas, de seguro quieres ver a Epona ¿Cierto?   
Mario: Ja ja ¡Ya quiero conocerla!   
Malon lleva a Link, Mario y Pikachu hacia el establo, dónde en ese momento estaba Epona   
Mario: ¿Un caballo?   
Pikachu: ¿Pika pika pika?   
Mario: Los caballos nunca han tenido crin de fuego  
Malon: Es una yegua, es la yegua de Link. La ha cuidado desde que Ingo se la dio cuando era pequeño   
- No tengo idea porqué de la di   
Malon: ¡Ah! Hola Ingo... llegaron cartas para mi papá   
Ingo: ¿Más cartas?   
Malon: Sí   
Ingo: Bueno, Talon va a tener que despertar   
Malon: Mi papá duerme menos que antes   
Ingo: Sí, antes dormía todo el día, ahora duerme 3/4 de ella   
Malon: Ingo   
Mario: Hablando de dormir, no he dormido como en una semana   
Link: Pasamos solamente 2 días en lost Woods  
Mario: Sí, pero, para mí eso es como una semana, tengo ganas de dormir   
Mario mira a Ingo   
Mario: Oye...   
Ingo: ¿Sí?   
Mario: Tú eres Ingo ¿Cierto?   
Ingo: Correcto   
Mario: Te pareces a alguien que yo conozco, pero no sé quien  
Ingo: ¿Eso es todo lo quie tienes que decirme?   
Mario: No, Malon tiene un broche de Bowser ¿Te has dado cuenta?   
Ingo: ¿Bowser?   
Pikachu: ¿Pika?   
Mario: Sí, míralo   
Link: ¿Eso qué importa?   
Pikachu: Pikachu   
Mario: ¿Viste? Es Bowser   
- ¿Quién está metiendo tanto ruido?   
Malon: ¡Papá!   
Ingo: Despertó   
Link: ¿Talon?   
Talon: ¿Link?   
Link: Sí, soy yo   
Talon: ¿Quieres una botella de leche?   
Link: ¡¡¡¡SSSsssii....  
Ingo: Talon   
Malon: ¿Qué tiene de malo?   
Ingo: No tenemos suficiente leche como para proveer a los clientes ¿Y estás ofreciendo leche gratis?   
Link: ¿Qué pasa?   
Malon: Te lo explicaré mientras tomamos un vaso de leche   
Ingo: ¿Por qué estás ofreciendo leche cuando no tenemos?   
Malon: ¡Porque Link es nuestro amigo!   
Talon: ¡¡¡¡SI!!!!  
Ingo: Ya, está bien, sírvanle   
Mario: Estoy seguro que Talon se parece a alguien, pero no sé a quién   
Pikachu: Pika pikachu   
Mario: ¡No se parece a mí!  
Pikachu: Pika pikachu   
Mario: Sí, lo voy a averiguar, ya verás   
Malon, Talon e Ingo llevan a Link, Mario y Pikachu a su comedor. El problema es que tiene una pequeña fuga con el gallinero. No es que eso moleste, sólo que no es muy cómodo para las visitas   
Link: Bien Malon ¿Qué pasa?   
Malon: Lo que pasa es que   
Mario: ¡Una gallina se puso en mi cabeza!   
Link: Es muy normal   
Mario: La voy a sacar   
Mario le pega un golpe   
Link: ¡NOOOOO!!!!! ¡Salgan Todos!   
Link evacua lo más rápido que puede a todas las personas y Pokémons que pudo y cerró la puerta   
Link: ¿Alguien se quedó adentro?   
Malon: El que se parece a mi papá   
Link: ¿Mario?   
Link abre un poco la puerta para ver que pasa adentro   
Link: (Dando un portazo) Mejor ni vean   
Pikachu: Pika   
Pasado el ataque de las gallinas...   
Mario: ¡Auch!   
Malon: Tranquilo, sino no te podré curar   
Mario: ¿Por qué las gallinas son así?   
Link: Le pegaste   
Mario: Eso no lo explica   
Malon: Te dije que no te movieras   
Link: Por suerte ésto es un Fan Fic, te vas a recuperar para la próxima escena   
Y en la próxima escena...   
Link: Muy bien, todos tranquilos ¡Y que nadie le pegue a un Cucco sin mi autorización!   
Mario: Sí   
Link: Bien Malon ¿Qué sucede?   
Malon: Lo que pasa es que últimamente se han estado desapareciendo las vacas   
Link: ¿Las vacas?   
Pikachu: ¿Pika?   
Mario: No, no son ningún tipo de Pokémon   
Link: ¿Así que no va a ver más leche?   
Malon: No mucha   
Link: ¿¡Qué!? ¡No puede ser! ¡La leche de Lon Lon Ranch es la mejor de toda Hyrule! ¡No me pueden hacer ésto ni a nadie en Hyrule!   
Malon: Lo peor es que estamos perdiendo clientes   
Link: No es lo mismo la leche de alguien con la de Lon Lon Ranch   
Malon: No sabemos que hacer  
Pikachu: ¡Pika pika!   
Link: ¿Qué Pikachu?   
Pikachu: Pi pikachu pika pika pikapi   
Link: No entiendo nada, pero, parece que es una idea para salvar al Rancho   
Malon: ¿En serio?   
Link: ¡Sí!   
Malon y Link se toman de las manos y empiezan a saltar de la alegría   
Link y Malon: ¡Vamos a salvar el rancho! ¡Vamos a salvar el rancho!   
Ingo: Pero...   
Link y Malon: ¡Qué!  
Ingo: Lo que pasa   
Link y Malon: (Interrumpiéndolo) ¡Tú siempre arruinas la diverción!   
Ingo: Hey chicos   
Link y Malon: ¡No pienso escucharte!   
Ingo: ¡No podemos entender a ese bicho!   
Malon: Tiene razón   
Link: ¡Pikachu no es ningún bicho!   
Malon: Pero Ingo tiene razón, no podemos entenderle   
Link: Sí, muy inteligente Ingo   
Ingo: Soy más viejo que tú   
Link: Pero no hay ningún problema porque Mario le entiende ¿Cierto Mario?... ¿Mario?   
Mario estaba en ese momento roncando al lado de Talon quien también estaba durmiendo   
Link: ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?   
Pikachu: Pika pika   
La idea de Pikachu era algo bastante estrafalario, pero, Link estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de salvar Lon Lon Ranch, incluso de hacer de trasero de algo   
Link: No te rías   
Mario: ¿Tú crees que hacer de cabeza de vaca me hace feliz?   
Link: Yo encuentro que tú deberías ser la parte de atrás   
Mario: Alguien tiene que hacer el cuerpo   
Link: ¿Por qué a Pikachu se le ocurrió ésta idea?   
Mario: ¿Y por qué Pikachu no nos ayuda?   
En ese momento Mario y Link estaban vestidos de vaca... de una por cierto. Mario era la parte de adelante y Link la de atrás. En tanto, Malon, Talon, Ingo y Pikachu se mataban de la risa, hasta que a Mario se le ocurrió hacer esa pregunta, de ahí, se acabó la risa para Pikachu   
Pikachu: Pika pika   
Mario: Ojo por ojo   
Link: Diente por diente  
Pikachu: ¡¡¡¡PIKACHU!!!!  
Pikachu ocupa su atrack trueno   
Link: No hablaremos más   
Mario: Buena idea   
Así, estuvieron desde muy temprano hasta muy tarde vestidos de vaca. Supongo que para una fiesta de disfrases estaría bien, pero, en éste caso, yo no lo creo. Estar parados tanto rato cansa, especialmente a ellos. Pero Link les obligó a mantener la compostura hasta que todo eso se solucionara. Más que mal, es su leche favorita, de su rancho favorita.   
Los ladrones llegaron de a poco... eran Moblins. Se llevaron a las vacas que faltaban, pero no encontraban a la vaca favorita por ninguna parte.   
Link: ¿Se acercan?   
Pikachu: Pika   
Mario: Dice que no  
Link: Por la, ¡Hay que hacer algo!   
Mario: ¡Cállate! o nos descubrirán   
Pikachu: Pikachu   
Mario: Bueno... muje   
La idea no era tonta para nada. ¿Qué es lo que hace una vaca? Mujir, entonces, ¿Qué deben hacer? mujir   
Mario: Muuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
Pikachu: Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
Mario: ¡Vamos Link! Muje   
Link: Yo no pienso mujir en ésta posición  
Mario le pega una patada   
Link: Bueno.... Muuuuuuuuuuuuuu   
Así, aunque parezca extraño, un Moblin se acercó.   
Moblin: ¿Y ésta vaca?   
Link: No pienso seguir mujiendo   
Pikachu: Chuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
Mario: Debes seguir Link, es por el bien del rancho   
Link: Muuuuuuuuuuuuu   
Mario: Muuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
Moblin: ¿Una vaca que muje de 3 maneras y discute entre sí misma? ¡Ésta es una vaca excepcional! Tengo que llevármela   
El Moblin tomó a su "Vaca excepcional" y la llevó hasta dónde guardaban las vacas los ladrones: Un lugar bajo tierra, justo debajo de Lon Lon Ranch.   
Moblin: Aquí te dejaré vaquita, vuelvo enceguida  
Link: ¿Vaquita?   
Mario: O nos pillaron o es muy tonto   
Link: Creo que es lo segundo   
Pikachu: Pikachu   
Link: Yo no pienso seguir como vaca   
Link suelta a Mario y se para con sus pantalones de vaca   
Mario: ¡Pero Link!   
Link: Nada de peros Mario, yo no pienso continuar así   
Miraron a su alrededor y se encontraron con la mayor cantidad de vacas juntas que habían visto en su vida, era incríble, pero Link descubriría que todas son de Lon Lon Ranch. Link sacó su Fairy Ocarina (Porque la Ocarina of Time la tuvo que devolver) y tocó la Epona´s Song. Ésta canción la compuso la madre de Malon y ella se la enseñó a Link cuando eran pequeños. Todas las vacas, si son de Lon Lon Ranch, empezarán a mujir entonando la canción, y eso hicieron.   
Mario: Nunca había visto vacas cantando ¿Y tú Pikachu?   
Pikachu: Pika   
El Moblin vuelve con sus amigos para mostrarle su "Super Vaca" cuando encuentra que su vaca se dividió en 2 y la parte de atrás está tocando la ocarina.   
Moblin: ¿También toca la ocarina?   
Amigo: ¡No idiota! ¡Es Link!   
El "¡Es Link!" empezó a sonar entre todos los Moblins, mientras las vacas se empezaron a juntar alrededor del trío favorito   
Pikachu: Pikachu pika pika   
Mario: Sí, y entre las vacas   
Link: Olvidé mi espada   
Pikachu: Pika   
Link: ¡No importa! Para eso se ocupa la magia ¡Farore Wind!   
En vez de usar el Farore Wind para lo que se usa, Link lo usó de transportador pero para el cielo. El trio favorito y las vacas salieron volando de ese lugar, apareciendo justo preciso en medio de Lon Lon Ranch. Malon y Talon estaban cantando celebrando el milagro que en vez de que lloviera leche, lloviera con su envase. Pero Ingo sabía que algo había detrás de eso. Y aparecieron Link con su pantalón de vaca, Pikachu con la cabeza de vaca y Mario, todos adoloridos por la media caída   
Malon: ¡Lo lograron! ¡Lo lograron! ¡Eres un genio Link, lo hiciste!   
Link: La idea fue de Pikachu   
Mario: Quiero dormir   
Pikachu: Pika pika !!!!   
- Pero tadavía no termina   
Todos miraron para atrás y se encontraron con la mayor cantidad de Moblins juntos que habían visto en su vida.   
Link: No tengo mi espada   
Mario: Yo tengo una idea   
Mario toma al primer cucco que ve y se lo tira a los Moblins. Ellos cometen el error de darle un golpe y...   
Mario: ¡AL SUELO!   
Los buenos (Para acortar) se agacharon y ¡Salió la bandada más grande de Cuccos que nadie jamás habría visto! lo suficiente como para acabar con los Moblins   
Link: Yo pensé que no eras amigo de los Cuccos   
Mario: Y no lo soy, sólo hay que usarlos de vez en cuando para algo más que para los huevos   
Link: Supongo   
Pikachu: Pika   
Al siguiente día...   
Malon: ¿¡Cómo se los podríamos agradecer!?   
Mario: No fue nada   
Link: ¿¡NADA!? ¡Me tuve que disfrazar de vaca!   
Pikachu: Pika...   
Link: Está bien, no fue nada   
Malon: Pueden venir todas las veces que quieran   
Talon: Y tomar toda la leche que quieran  
Ingo: Tenemos vacas hasta en el techo   
Techo: Muuuuuuuuuuuu......   
Mensajero: ¡A llegado carta!   
Talon: ¡Para mí no! ¡Para mí no! ¡Para mí no! ¡Para mí no! ¡Para mí no!  
Mensajero: No es para usted señor Talon, es para Link   
El mensajero le dio la carta a Link y Link la abrió. Desde allí, la cara de Link se puso tan blanca que llegó a verse los huesos.   
Mario: ¿Qué es tan malo?   
Link: Lee   
Link le pasa la carta a Mario  
Mario: "Ven. Zelda"   
Pikachu: (Extrañado) Pika   
Malon: Lo que pasa es que tiene la letra de enojada   
Link: No pienso ir   
Mario: ¿Quién es Zelda?  
Link: No pienso ir  
Malon: Es la princesa de Hyrule   
Link: No pienso ir  
Mario: ¡La princesa!   
Link: No pienso ir  
Mario: No le puedes faltar el respeto a una princesa ¿Cierto Pikachu?   
Pikachu: Pika   
Link: No pienso ir  
Malon: Es que lo que pasa...   
Mario: Nada de que pasa algo, Link irá al castillo   
Link: No pienso ir  
Malon: ¡Ah! De veras que el castillo se ve de aqu  
Mario: (Empujándolo con Pikachu) Vamos Link, debemos irnos   
Link: No pienso ir  
¿Qué será lo que le espera a Link que a él le asusta tanto? No lo sé todavía pero pronto lo sabremos, total, Mario y Pikachu empujan a Link hacia el Hyrule castle.   
  
En el siguiente capítulo:   
Después de que Link sale milagrosamente vivo y Pikachu milagrosamente gordo ellos entran un portal dimencional. Allí se encuentran un lugar totalmente distinto a Hyrule, dentro de una gran nave, dónde conocen a otro Smash Brother especial.   
El Capítulo 7: Perdidos en Fortuna: Las reglas de Master Hand  
  
Bonus Part:   
Malon: Oye papi, ¿Dónde tienes el Rosario?   
Talon: ¿Por qué hija?   
Malon: Es que tengo que ir a rezarle a la trifuerza un par de rosarios por Link   
Talon: Yo te ayudo   
Ingo: Yo también   
Malon: Nadie se merece ese castigo ¿Cierto?   
Talon: Nadie   
  



End file.
